Fixing a Broken Doll
by cheater boy - A
Summary: He has been watching the man from afar until the child came. He had witness how the man cared for this child and how he loved him that he gave up his life. And one day, he found the child broken. He wanted to fix him, but how? He doesn't know how to take care a child and was never a parent to begin with. I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY- MAN.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Cheater boy – A is once again here for another fan fiction. I said I'll post this by January, but since I'm enthusiastic today and it is Christmas season I decided to post it now instead of keeping you waiting, which I hate the most. The original first chapter is boring. I swear. So, I edited this first chapter and here is the aftermath. It isn't a long chapter, but I hope you will come to love this.**

**Well, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, people of different races, places, and ages, I welcome thee to the first night~!**

**Enjoy!**

**: )**

* * *

**Night One**

* * *

_"A-llen... Allen, how dare you make me an akuma!?"_

_"I curse you! I curse you, Allen!"_

_"Destroy me. Please, Allen. Destroy me."_

_"I love you, Allen."_

These phrases and the fresh memories kept on repeating in his mind. Why? Why it happened? He was a fool for believing _him, _for believing that he and the deceased man will be together once again. He knew that the dead will remain dead and the soul cannot be taken back from where it supposed to be. But, his mind was blank that time and all he wished for is to see him again. He yearned for the man's protection and love that he didn't receive from anyone even his biological parents. The deceased man, Mana Walker, was his foster father, the only being who showed him what a family is. If only he stayed strong and kept in mind what Mana had told him before he died, maybe this wouldn't happen? Maybe... Maybe Mana won't get angry at him to the extent he cursed him. Maybe... Maybe...

"Hey, kid. How would you like to be an exorcist?"

The kid was pulled out of his thought and just realized that the snow had stopped falling and there was a man kneeling in front of him. He held his head up to see the man's face. The tears that kept on flowing and the blood on the left side of his face won't let him see the man clearly, however, he recognized that blurry features of the man; long red hair, cloaked in black, and his hat where the huge golden sphere with wings and tail used to perched on.

That man had introduced himself to him, saying he was Mana's old friend and helped him in the funeral of his father.

The man stared back at him with that defiant red eye yet behind it was a kind and understanding eye that had a hint of guilt on it. If only he made it on time, maybe he could have shove _that _man away and _this_ would not happen to this poor child. Maybe the child won't be curse and live in a living hell of life. If only he arrived sooner, or better, if only didn't left the child on his own. He thought that giving him some lone time would help the child to think over and find his resolve to continue living, but he was wrong. He should have seen this coming.

**oOo**

"UWAAAAAH!" an ear piercing scream of agony was heard from the inside of the room where the man was treating the child's wounded face. The red haired had a pretty tough time of treating him due to his screams and thrashing his body to every possible direction to free his self.

"I said stop screaming!" the red haired yelled so the child can hear him behind those screams he created. It seemed like the child heard nothing though. "Tch." the gritted his teeth as he strained the child's movement. "Calm down- hey!" he tried when the kid kicked him square on his chin. Of course, accidentally. "Damn...this...brat..." he said between clenched teeth.

This little predicament he had with the kid took him an hour to clean and patch the kid's wound and let him rest.

Sat on the edge of the bed was the red haired man who sighed in relief upon wiping the sweat on his forehead with clean cloth. He fished his pack of cancer sticks out of his pocket to smoke, but he stopped himself just when he was about to put a stick on his mouth. It was a habit that he unconsciously does whenever he was tense to relax. Sighing once again, he returned his cigarettes in his pocket then he glanced at the small figure that had yet fallen asleep even he was tired.

The poor child sat on the bed, his back pressed on the wall, arms around his knees protectively where his head rested, and eye so wide staring ahead of him.

"Are you okay?" the man asked.

"..."

The red haired didn't receive a reply, so he tried to talk to him again, but like the first, the kid didn't speak. He inhaled air as he closed his eye and exhaled upon reopening it. He knew the kid won't speak so soon after what had happened that traumatized him.

"Tim, stay here with Allen." he ordered the golden round figure that was on the chair. Tim nodded his body at his master, and with that, the man went out of the room while the silent creature remained inside and watched the white haired lad with sympathy.

**oOo**

"So, he is the 14th?" the small old woman who sat on the chair said behind the rim of her cup of tea.

"Yes." the man standing behind her replied immediately. His usually hoarse and cold tone seemed to dissipate as the old woman noticed how the man spoke with such concern.

"I see." she said as she put her cup down. "You found the 14th and starting today you have to take care of him."

"WHAT!?" he protested then like a flash, the old woman's face inched closer to his, so much closer, accompanied by a very horrifying yet comical look.

"Do you not want it?" she snarled. "He is just a kid! And he needs full attention to recover from his trauma."

The man paled at their closeness.

"But-"

"Whether you like it or not, you have to take care of the child." retreating to her seat, she said calmly as he looked at the man.

The man averted his gaze from the old woman to his back. He didn't like the very idea of taking care of the brat. He doesn't loathed kids or whatever. He just didn't know how to take care of them.

"Can I just kill him?" he foolishly suggested.

WHAM!

He was kicked by the old woman on his left cheek. Strong enough to send him backwards, and fall on his rear.

"Oww... That hurts!" he muttered as he rubbed his sore back.

"What are you saying you ungrateful man!?" she yelled. "He is just a kid, a victim."

"I know..." standing up, he mumbled and his expression changed to solemn. "It's just that I...don't know how to take care of a child." he said softly.

"I know. It is pretty obvious." she deadpanned which made the man stared at her in disbelief. "Isn't he too young for _this_?"

At this point, the man's solemn face changed into anger.

"I know it. _That _bastard. Why did he chose a brat and not some useless, drunkard bastard out there!? What was _he_ thinking?" he growled.

The old woman looked at him in agreement and thought… _you're right. Some useless, drunkard bastard like you._ Thankfully, she managed to stop herself in saying it loud.

"We don't know why he chose a child, but whatever it is; you have to take care of him. This is your chance to experience what it is like to be a father, Cross." she said as she turned her back on him and went to the kitchen to wash her cup before retiring to her room.

The man, now dubbed as Cross, stared at her retreating back, thinking if he can do the detested job he was stuck with.

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**Please review, I want to know what was in your mind while reading the first chapter.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**See you!**

**#CBA**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was on my favourite swing just outside our house writing this new chapter when I heard my friend crying to her heart's content. I saw her running away from her house while crying and I heard her screaming her mother's name in despair. I wonder where she was going then I thought maybe to her grandma's house. What bothers me now is about her mother. I heard she found her mother in her room lying on her bed and eyes were wide open yet she isn't breathing anymore. I treated my friend like my younger sister and it really bothers me since I don't know what happened next. I'm still hoping that her mother is well, but...it seems to be too good to be true. *sigh***

**Anyways, I'm glad you like the story and portrayed Cross well. I hope it'll remain that way as this goes on. Thank you for the reviews guys and for following and adding this to your favourite lists. If you find any flaws, please let me know. Thanks~!**

**Enjoy!**

**: )**

* * *

**Night Two**

* * *

The next day, Cross found himself in a fuchsia pink apron, hair tied in a low ponytail, cooking beef stew. His left hand on his hip, the other held the wooden spoon as he stirred the stew while his face contorted in annoyance. Why, you ask? Well, who wouldn't be if you were force to do the things you didn't want to? And speaking of which, the old woman, mother as the townsfolk called her, had forced him to cook for the child, or rather, for all of them and there was Baba, who passed by with the laundry, teasing him whenever he finds the perfect occasion.

"Father~ you shouldn't pour the wine in the stew!" Baba scolded when he caught Cross pouring wine on it, but it came as a tease to Cross.

"Tch." he gritted his teeth as a tick mark popped on his cheek. "Don't call me that!" he yelled.

"Your son will get drunk. Now, father wouldn't want that to happen.~" ignoring Cross yell, Baba said innocently though teasingly.

"I told you not to call me that! I'm not his damn father- hey! Are you even listening?" he ranted and reached his hand out to Baba who ignored him once again as he left for laundry.

**oOo**

"Hey! Breakfast's ready!" Cross called out from the dining room when he was done preparing the table. Mother came in first and sat at the head of table followed by Baba who had yet to finish the laundry. Baba sat at mother's left and across him was Cross. They were silent for awhile until Cross helped himself so he could start eating, but then again, he noticed they didn't move.

_What? Don't tell me they wanted me to serve them?_ He thought as he eyed Baba and mother.

"What?" he asked.

"Allen is still in his room..." said Baba worriedly.

"Well, if he isn't hungry then I won't force him to come here and eat his breakfast." Cross replied and stuffed his mouth.

"Cross." mother called sternly.

"What?"

"You are not allowed to eat until your little charge eats his breakfast."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not." she said. "Now, get his breakfast to him." she commanded.

Cross knew protesting wouldn't do any good, thus he obeyed mother. He got another plate of rice, a bowl of beef stew, and put it on a tray and went to Allen's room grudgingly.

How was he going to do this? Allen won't talk let along move a single muscle, so how was he going to bring a traumatized child to eat? Is it worth trying? He'll never know until he try, and so Cross opened the door with a small 'squeak' once he reached Allen's room and closed it behind him. He saw Timcanpy on the bed as the golem looked up at him with worry and noticed that Allen was still at the very same position as he was yesterday.

Cross sighed. He knew Allen didn't sleep.

"Hey, Allen. Here's your breakfast. Eat it." he said as he settled the tray on the small table beside the bed.

"..."

"Are you not hungry?"

"..."

"Allen. I said eat your food or you will die."

"..."

Cross sighed. He really doesn't know how to handle a kid let alone a traumatized one. He tried to get Allen eat, but the accused boy wouldn't even budge and Cross is impatient. If Allen doesn't feel like eating then, he'll just let him starve to death, but... Only few know, or probably, no one knows he had a soft heart behind those stubborn eyes.

**oOo**

Cross walked out of Allen's room. The tray of food that was on his hand remains untouched.

"He did not eat his food?" standing on his right was mother who asked.

"He won't eat." he said.

"Well, go back inside and feed him." she ordered with authority in her voice. Sometimes Cross wondered why he couldn't disobey this old woman.

Cross looked at her incredulously and said, "No way."

"We can't let him die in famine, Cross. You know that."

"Yeah, yeah. I know it already, so why don't you have Baba do this stuff or you?"

"...Baba is busy and I am too old for this stuff."

Cross rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself, "Hell... You are too old to kick strong enough to knock me down."

"Eh? Did you say something?" she asked as she cupped her hand around her ear and leaned forward, pretending she didn't hear him.

"I said I'm not going to feed him." he said stubbornly.

"But you _are _his father~." Baba, who suddenly appeared out of thin air, whined.

"I told you I am NOT his damn father, muscle man! So don't call me that!"

"Cross." mother called him. This time, her casual expression turned into serious. Cross noticed the tone on her voice and looked at her. "Allen _is _your responsibility since he is your apprentice. Like it or not, feed him. Don't make me punish you again for disobeying me."

God, Cross hated it with passion when this old woman talked to him in this way. And he doesn't like to be kick again; it hurt so much for a granny. But...no matter how stubborn he acts and being the bastard, he just can't bring himself to disobey the woman, though he had tried it many times, because he owed her, not in terms of money but something else, and respected the old woman even though he seemed to be foolish at times.

"Fine." he grumbled and went back inside, slamming the door close.

"Oh, my! Father is really a good father after all~ I hope little Allen will get better soon. I want to hear his cute voice so badly~" Baba squealed as he did the waltz whilst dragging mother who didn't mind at all.

**oOo**

"Hey, brat. I'm going to feed you, you hear me?" Cross said when he re-entered the room. As expected, Allen remained silent as if he heard and saw nothing. Cross sat on the bed, he settled the tray on his lap, scooped the food, and held the spoon in front of Allen waiting for him to open his mouth and eat the food. But Allen seemed to see nothing as he didn't bother to at least take a look on the spoon that was held in front of him. He just stared with his visible eye ahead. His arms were still wrapped around his knees protectively.

_Damn this brat. Isn't he feeling anything? For a parasitic- type wielder, he has to eat._ Cross glared at Allen coldly; his patience running short. "Open your mouth." he said, but Allen stubbornly ignored him which made him grew annoyed.

SNAP!

Without thinking twice, Cross did the only option he thought effective to make Allen eat his food which almost turn cold. Cross replaced the tray on the table, grabbed Allen by collar so he was close to him, pinched his nose to open his mouth, and shove the spoon in before Cross closed his mouth. Allen would have spit the food out his because Cross had choked him accidentally if his mouth wasn't forced to close. Allen turned blue when his instinct took over him as he reached for the glass of water that was on the table and drank it before he returned back to his previous state.

Cross twitched at this. He thought that now Allen had move on his own, he can now start eating by himself, but no. Allen went back embracing his knees and stared ahead with wide eye as if the little mishap didn't happen at all.

"Damn." Cross muttered. "Don't make my life miserable kid." said Cross and scooped another spoonful.

This time, he found it easy to feed Allen with gentleness though he didn't know where and when he learned it to do.

Maybe his fraternal instinct was kicking?

Later, Cross found the lad fast asleep after he ate his food. Well, his little experiment worked. And with that, Cross made up his mind to add a little of wine on Allen's dinner every night so he could sleep without worrying about his nightmares.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm looking forward for your reviews.**

**See you!**

**#CBA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, what is this? I updated, huh. It's too soon, isn't it?**

**Thanks for the reviews, for following and favs., I really appreciated it. (I wonder where my friend is...hmm...)**

**Well, I have nothing else to say so...**

**Enjoy!**

**: )**

* * *

**Night Three**

* * *

Every parent knew how hard it was to raise a child, specially the infants. The mother had to take care of the baby day and night, check for any discomfort, feeding, bathing, changing diapers, etc. The father also does the same things when the mother rests, and Cross never expected to undergo the same process.

Cross let out a thread of colourful words as he stomped his feet simultaneously on the fabric he was washing.

"Father~ that is not the proper way to wash it." Baba said as he too did the laundry. Properly.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"And you should not smoke. The odour will stick into it."

_He ignored me. Again_. He thought annoyingly as another tick mark made its way out.

"Like hell I care about it!" he growled as he kept on stomping.

This went on and on until he was done with washing. He squeezed the covers one by one, threw it on the bucket, and then he carried the bucket and went to hang all the covers.

"Father~ I told you not to smoke!" Baba yelled from behind. He too was hanging the clothes.

"You never learn, do you?" Cross hissed, talking about the _father_ thing as he hanged another cover.

"No, no father. It _is_ you who never learn. Didn't I tell you to quit smoking? You are making the new washed clothes and covers smell like tobacco."

"Like I care about that. It's clean and that's enough."

Baba sighed as he massaged his temple. Really, Cross was giving him a headache.

After the washing the laundry, Cross went inside his room. He picked his bag up that was on the foot of the bed and fished the first aid kit out of it. He closed his bag and left it on the bed before going out of his room to Allen's. Cross didn't bother to knock on the door because he knew no one will answer, thus, he invited himself in. He sat on the bed just beside of Allen as he settled the first aid kit down.

"Let's clean your wound and change the bandages." he said and started undoing the bandages that wrapped Allen's face.

Cross' only visible eye widened. The wound was still fresh and it was unsightly yet he could tell that it was healing faster than he thought. He can barely see the form of red line and what shocked him was the inverted pentacle on Allen's forehead, just above his eyebrow. Cross was pretty sure it wasn't there when he first treated the wound.

_Well, I guess he really is cursed._ Cross sighed as he wrapped new bandages on Allen's face. After that, he fixed his things immediately and made his way to the door. He grabbed the knob, but before turning it to open the door he stopped to take a moment to glance at Allen. He caught the boy moved a little as he adjusted himself into a ball. He noticed that Allen's gripped on his shoulders tightened and shuddered. Cross guessed it was because of what had happen that fateful night. He wondered how long Allen will be like this and how will he get this boy back to his feet. Closing his eye, Cross left the room to prepare something for lunch.

**oOo**

"How is he?" mother, reading newspaper at the guest room, asked just as Cross got out of Allen's room. They were done with their lunch and Cross went to see Allen and feed him, however...

"He doesn't feel like eating." he said and left to the kitchen.

"Didn't you feed him?"

"I tried but he kicked me out twice already. I don't know what's running in his mind now. Anyways... Can I eat now? I'm really hungry, y'know? I'll just come again and try to feed him.

"Fine."

And so... Cross helped himself and ate.

Allen didn't eat his lunch, but Cross got to feed him his dinner that night. As usual, Cross made Allen's dinner special by mixing wine on it so Allen could sleep peacefully and dreamless...

Or at least, Cross expected it to be a peaceful and dreamless night for Allen.

"UWAAAAAAAHH!"

Everyone in the house jumped out of the bed upon hearing the scream and they rushed to the source of it. There, they found Allen curled up in a ball, shaking as he clutched his head- or more like ripping his hair- and eye was dilated in fear. Cross was the first one to get to Allen's side followed by Baba and mother.

"Hey, calm down-" tapped his hand on Allen's shoulder; Cross said but was cut short when the boy flinched at the sudden contact, so he immediately got his hand off.

"Ohhh... Little Allen had a nightmare~ are you alright dear?" said Baba with worry plastered on his face as he pushed Cross a little bit hard aside who ended up planting his face on the wall. "It's okay now little Allen. Father is here to sleep with you so the nightmare won't come again~" Baba beamed and mother nodded.

"Let's leave the father and son now Baba." Cross, face still on the wall, irked at mother's statement. How dare was she to call them that?

"Oh, you are right mother! Good night little Allen! Good night father~!" and with that, the two left.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT." Cross yelled after them. Then he looked down at Allen who had yet to calm down.

"Was...was the nightmare really...that bad?"

_Idiot! Why kind of a question was that?! Of course it is bad! Dammit!_

Cross doesn't have an idea on how to ease the child from his nightmare or how to comfort and was really clueless at all. He thought maybe he could sleep beside Allen? Well, he felt awkward just by thinking that and probably Allen would freak out again.

"Tch. I'll just stay here for the night until you've fallen asleep, alright?" he said upon making himself comfortable on the comfy chair beside the bed and watched as Allen started to relax.

Soon, Allen fell asleep. Cross stood from his chair, walked up to Allen, and positioned the boy into a much comfortable sleeping position.

"Stay here Tim. Call me if something happens. Don't leave his side, okay?" he said to the golden golem that perched on the chair. "Good night brat." he said to the sleeping boy and went back to his room to sleep. It was already past twelve thirty and Cross was really tired, he has to wake up early tomorrow too.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please don't forget to review.**

**Embarrassing**** moments- or so I think- is coming up next, so stay tuned!**

**See you!**

**#CBA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cross: Hey, where's CBA? We're about to start.**

**Allen: Kitchen. Fawning over the cupcake magazine. Sometimes he acts like a girl whenever he is in front of something sweet specially chocolates and strawberries. Is strawberry even sweet?**

**Cross: He has feminine side, that's why. Even the boys at his school admired him.**

**Allen: Oh my God! Shounen Ai?**

**Cross: No. I can't say that. He ignores them because he said they are noisy. He doesn't hangs out with the girls either because they are gossiping behind people's back and he hated it. He hated and loathed crowd.**

**Allen: But he's attending crowded cosplay convention.**

**Cross: That's an exception.**

**CBA: Hey guys! Look! Look! Do you think chocolate parfait is perfect for my dearly beloved's birthday? I never tried it though.**

**Allen/ Cross: You have a girlfriend?**

**CBA: Of course! what do think of me? Well, it's a one- sided in my part though.**

**Allen/ Cross: *nodding* *arms folded* *eyes closed* Hm. Unrequited love.**

**CBA: What? *obliviously innocent***

* * *

**Night Four**

* * *

On the grass lied a man in beige T-shirt and black pants. His long vibrant red hair tied in low ponytail and arms were folded behind his head as he looked up the sky with an annoyed look as if waiting impatiently for the God to appear behind those clouds so that he could complain to him and ask why he was taking care of the brat even though he knew nothing about kids that was why he went to mother's house so that she would take Allen under her care. Cross sighed. Well, it has been a more than a month and the sky was clearer than before; spring will be soon. For the whole duration he was here he has been taking care of Allen and just by thinking about it, he wondered how the hell he did all those things.

A month ago, four days after they arrived at the mother's place Cross found it very irritating whenever he went to feed Allen. Why, you ask? It is simply because Allen smells. He hadn't bath for days.

_"Tch. Get up brat you stink!"_ leaning on the door frame and arms folded across his chest, Cross ordered. On the bed sat Allen who had yet acknowledge the presence of Cross as he kept staring at what was in front of him which seemed like there was nothing in there. _"Hey, I'm here idiot. C'mon, you have to take a bath."_ he said, but Allen was deep in his own world to see and hear Cross.

A tick mark popped out of Cross' forehead. He needed Allen to get clean. _He is so filthy!_ He thought. How can he get the boy out of his cage? It was Sunday and Baba was out of town to grocery and mother was helping the church. They will be back after two or more hours and Cross was getting impatient.

Sighing in frustration, Cross walked up to Allen and held him up in a bridal style. _"Ugh! You stink and so filthy!_" he said, face contorted in disgust as he made his way out of the room that also smells like Allen's sweat and had a hint of smoke and wine.

Cross dropped Allen not so gentle once they reached the bathroom.

_"Strip."_ Cross said and of course, Allen didn't comply. He remained standing as his gloomy eye fixed on the floor as if he longed for someone. _"I guess I have to do it for you."_ Cross sighed as he rubbed his temple.

First, he took the bandages off followed by Allen's clothes and his undergarment.

Cross had to bear with it for awhile.

It didn't take him long to wash the boy and got him dressed. It was quite easy even though Allen wasn't helping at all. It doesn't matter to him if someone he barely knew stripped and dressed him. He doesn't care at all. He just wanted to disappear right then.

The next moment, Cross found Allen poop on his bed. _God must this brat mocking me!?_ He grudgingly made his way to Allen, yanked him out of the bed, carried him on his side like a sack, and stormed out of the room to the toilet.

_"If you want to use the toilet then say so! Or better yet move your damn ass out of bed to the toilet!"_ he yelled at Allen while cleaning him. Oh God... He had to wash the covers. Again.

And the next morning...

"You urine the bed this time, huh?" Cross twitched upon seeing the not moving figure in the same position Allen had been the past days.

Now back to where Cross was lying on the grass. It was getting late, so he got up to check on Allen and cook for dinner.

**oOo**

It was late at night and yet here was Allen, still wide awake. His wound had healed leaving only the peculiar red scar that cut his face vertically starting as an inverted pentacle on his forehead just above his left eyebrow, red line cuts through his eye down his chin like a hook, and a small, thin horizontal line below his eyelid.

Cross stopped mixing wine on Allen's dinner a few days after his wound healed and the nightmares bearably coming occasionally.

This time, Cross accompanied the cursed boy who was on his bed silently curling up while boring holes at the wall with wide eyes. Sometimes Cross wondered what he was thinking while staring ahead without blinking. _Doesn't his eyes hurt?_ He knew he was thinking about his foster father and that fateful night. It really shocked Allen seeing his left arm transformed into a monstrous arm and it seemed like it had his own mind to act on its own accord. Seeing the monster arm of his destroyed the akuma that was his foster father put him on edge and that was what he was now.

If only he didn't left the boy alone maybe this wouldn't happen.

"_I'm going and be back later."_ He said to the mourning boy sitting in front of the gravestone that one winter night.

He knew that giving a person some lone time to mourn his lost would help him release his emotions that welled up inside his chest.

But that was his mistake.

If only he didn't went far enough not to see the boy.

For Allen, he knew the dead must remain dead and shouldn't disturb, but he was disoriented and out of his right mind, desperate to see the only being that was kind and patient enough to love and accept him as what he was. The deceased man had taught him so many things in life. He taught Allen how to read and write, how to do basic math, and about the necessities in life. He taught Allen how take care of himself. He taught Allen to trust people, how to love, and how to smile and laugh through hardships in life. But everything seemed to turn upside down now that Mana died.

Allen forgot everything that Mana had told him.

Allen forgot to walk.

And that was his greatest mistake he ever had.

Turning his father into demon.

And that time, Allen was ready to die there and then.

But he was saved by his cursed arm.

And now he lived his life like hell to atone his sin.

If he couldn't die, how was he going to atone for his sin? The only thing he thought to atone for it is to die so he can pay his debt with his life. For making Mana suffered again, he has to die but… here he was, safe and sound with someone who took him. He was thankful to the man who took him in and he wanted to do everything to repay him even though he was a little harsh at times, but, nevertheless, he was thankful.

"Hey." Cross called, fed up of the silence and tired of seeing the boy in such a fragile state. "Do you really wish to die to atone for your sin?" he asked suddenly.

Yes. Yes, he wanted to die.

Cross wasn't sure if the boy was listening or not, but he continued.

"You're running away. D'you know that? To die won't change anything. To die doesn't mean to atone for you sins but running away from the past you wish to forget. You are simply running away from the reality."

Maybe he was right. But…

"Why don't you face the truth? Why don't you accept the fact? Why don't you stop running away and look at the things around you?"

Stop running away? Was he really running away? He wasn't, right? He just wanted to end his life after what he had done to his beloved father, moreover, there wasn't any reason for him to live, was there?

"There is only one way to atone for your sin." Cross paused.

Allen's ears perked up with interest. _Really? What is it?_ He wanted to know so badly.

"… and that is certainly NOT death."

_Not death? But- but it's the only way! I killed Mana after all and I'm obliged to pay it with my life!_

"Why don't you… LIVE to atone?"

_Live…to atone? I don't understand! How is living be an atonement? I'm better off dead._

"If you choose death, then you are only running away from pain of the past. So live with pain in the living hell that is this world. How does that sound to you? Face the truth of reality, kid. Remember what Mana said?"

At this, Allen flinched; hearing the name of the man he loved the most.

_Don't stop. Keep walking._

* * *

**CBA: Happy New Year Everyone~! It smells like shit in here. I hate the smell of bombs everywhere.**

**Allen: He's talking about the explosives like fireworks**

**CBA: Yeah, yeah, whatever you call them. Thank you for reading~! I'm looking forward for feedbacks and thanks for the reviews.**

**See you!**

**#CBA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Goodbye 2013! Hello 2014!**

**Ravensoul1999**

**Shirubagure**

**SilverWolf442**

**TykiAllen**

**pokermaniac039**

**mysteryangelcutlass14**

**espeonlover**

**fallendestinyxx**

**KuroYukiko191**

**BluezebraAFHS**

**DarkSakura159**

**KappasRule**

**Andune Carnesir**

**GreyWitch13**

**kurie-tibiti**

**Booklover2526**

**Zazou 54**

**Wolvena**

**I thank these following people above for reading, following, reviewing, and for adding this to your favourites and also to the guests out there, thank you for reading! I hope you have a wonderful 2014.**

**Enjoy!**

**: )**

* * *

**Night Five**

* * *

"How is he?" sipping her tea though it was late at night to drink, mother asked the man who entered the dining room.

"He talked." he said and mother tilted her head up to face Cross, eyes widening each moment with happiness. She was happy to hear that Allen talked and was about to say something when Cross beat her. "He talks like Mana." he said, frowning, and added. "I knew him long before. He used to be rude and withdrawn, but now... But now he talks just like Mana. He is as if wearing Mana's mask." at this new information, mother felt her heart clenched. Why? Now that Allen had started talking. Must this poor child suffer so much to change him within the very short period of time?

Two minutes ago, Cross was talking to him; trying with his might to bring the child back to his feet. He noticed Allen flinched at the mention of his father's name, then, slowly, Allen's eyes softened, the tensed shoulders relaxed, and a smile slowly made its way. Cross noted the smile identical to Mana's.

_"Thank you..."_ he heard Allen said softly. Cross, eyes wide in shock, suddenly dropped his cancer stick from his hand and Timcanpy who sat at the foot of the comfy chair caught and chewed it. Allen even sounded like Mana himself. _"Thank you...for reminding me, Mister."_ eyes glistened with life, Allen said in such a way that almost scared the wit out of Cross. God, this child, if not by appearance, really was identical to Mana in manners. The child then known as rude, had a foul mouth, and always had that scowl plastered on his face, now was like a gentle little man. Cross felt like the time stopped and the scene in front of him paused until he was brought back to life when Allen stood in front of him, inclined his head, and said formally. _"Thank you for taking good care of me, Mister. I'm Allen. What's yours?" _he asked politely smiling.

_"Mana..." _Cross breathed and Allen stared back at him, confused and scared. Was this man seeing things? He wasn't Mana; he is Allen. _"Mister?"_ waking up, Cross blinked.

_"I'm Cross Marian. I will be your teacher so call me Master." _he stated as if nothing.

_"Yes, Master."_ he replied. He wondered why this man was his teacher. What was he teaching anyway? Oh well, might as well tag along the flow for the time being.

Now back to the present.

Mother looked at Cross, bewildered. Was what Cross saying true? Then, Allen...

"Are you sure? Wasn't he like that before the brother of the 14th died?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure about it."

Silence engulfed the two as they were deep in thoughts; thinking how Allen's personality turned a 180. Mother guessed maybe because of the shock and trauma while Cross theorized, aside from shock and trauma, that that cursed Mana gave to Allen may have also affected his way of thinking.

**oOo**

It was already quarter to twelve and Allen was still awake. Lying on his back and staring at the ceiling, he couldn't help but think of what the man, Cross Marian, had told him. How could he forget Mana's last words? At first he didn't understand what his father meant by it. What does he mean when he said it? Maybe because he was baffled, confused, and afraid at that time that he didn't have the proper state of mind to register what was happening then. But now it dawned to him. All thanks to that man who reminded him.

What Mana wished for Allen is for him to continue walking until the day he died. Continue living. Look ahead. Embrace the life you were entrusted. Live your life to the fullest.

Mana wanted him to continue his life and find new friends to laugh and cry with.

But...

"Mana..." Allen whispered. "Please guide me." he said before closing his eyes with a new hope.

**oOo**

Morning came and it was quite warm outside. The sun proudly showed its warm light rays touching the colourful petals of newly bloomed flowers. Cool wind passed by making the twigs and leaves dance. Finally, it was spring. Spring represents a new beginning, a perfect time to start anew. It was a good day to start a smile. A good day for the boy indeed who found himself sat on a couch with Baba fawning over him.

It all started when Cross was cooking for breakfast, mother reading some newspaper while sipping her coffee on the living room, and Baba trimming the flowers outside when Allen suddenly and silently made his appearance. Cross wasn't surprised to see him at all, but mother and Baba did. And now Baba pestered him about going outside to play with him. It was like Baba was the kid and not Allen.

Allen was glad to meet these kinds of people.

He wanted to play yet he couldn't because of his immobilized arm.

Allen apologized to Baba like a meek.

"Aww~ no need to say sorry little Allen~! I understand." Baba fawned and patted Allen on his head before leaving him when mother came in.

"Here." Mother placed a deck of cards on the coffee table. Allen looked at it, confused. "I see that you cannot move your left arm well. This will help you with that." Allen looked up from the deck of cards to mother, searching for any signs that she wasn't disgusted with his cursed arm and thankfully the old woman wasn't.

"Uhmm… how am I going to do it?" Allen asked.

Mother smiled at him and asked, "Do you know how to play poker?"

"…Yes, uhmm…"

"Call me _mother_."

"Yes. Mother."

"Well, you aren't going to play poker, really. All you have to do is pick up a card using your left hand so you can practice your motor skills with it. Just simply pick up. I know it's hard at first but this is the only option I think will suit you best regarding to your half paralyzed arm. So do your best."

"Thank you."

And with that, mother left him to do the thing he had to in order to bring his dreaded arm, which he came to love after what he had learned from Cross, that brought him misfortune in life to work as normally as a normal arm should be.

For little Allen, it was his first step to cope up with life.

All he had to do is remember all Mana had taught him.

Cross had told him the basics about his left arm, the things called akuma, and about the man he met known as the Millennium Earl. After learning those, Allen vowed to Mana that he will live so that he can destroy those akumas and save their mourning and weeping souls so that he can atone for his sin.

Allen finally found his way. He finally chose his own path to walk on.

He will live, destroy, save, and atone.

He will continue walking and will never stop until his last breath.

* * *

**==,!) I'm looooowbaaaat~ I woke up late, slept the whole afternoon, then took a nap before uploading and updating this story, yet I still feel tired and I don't know why. Maybe I haven't had any chocolates lately. XD**

**I'm kind of...not satisfied of this chapter, by the way, and I wonder why. I know I did my best and I needed this for the next one, so...**

**Review?**

**Thank you for reading~! Hope you like it.**

**See you!**

**#CBA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews.**

**Yep, most of this is from the manga. I just added some twist here and twist there. It's okay if you can't speak English well, as long as we understand each other. I, too, am not that good in English, so we're quits. : D**

**Thanks for chocolates, by the way. I'll try to make the chapters longer from now on.**

**Thank you people. Please continue on reading and drop me a review after reading, okay? I'll be waiting.**

**Enjoy!**

**: )**

* * *

**Night Six**

* * *

Poker game was one Allen learned from Mana. It was when he was about seven years old, after months of travelling with the man.

_"Stupid clown isn't just plainly stupid, but a wimp!" _Allen grunted as he plopped down the bed in the room they were staying in for the night.

_"It's not like I'm at fault." _entering the room, Mana said as he settled the trunk down. Allen thought he was just simply stupidly crazy, but unfortunately, Allen found out that night that Mana was afraid of a fat man holding a kitchen knife. He noticed that Mana paled and was as if at the middle of remembering something when the fat man holding a knife, a chef, actually, approached them. Then, suddenly Mana backed off.

_"What're you thinking when the chef came out of the kitchen?"_ Allen irritatedly asked.

After taking off his crisp, brown cloak, Mana walked up to Allen and ruffled his messy brown strands. Smiling, he said, _"Nothing. I just remembered a horror- comedy show at the theater when I was young."_

Allen didn't buy this. He glared at Mana, studying his face and searching for any signs that opposes what Mana said, but found nothing except that never ending smile.

_"Stupid."_ averting his glare to the wall, Allen grunted.

_"Hey, wanna play poker?"_

The present time Allen smiled sadly at the memory. He didn't know how to play poker and it was Mana who taught him. Everytime whenever they were bored, Mana pulled out a deck of cards and challenged Allen, who never win even once, to play.

"How's your arm?"

Allen jumped, surprised at the sudden voice behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see mother staring back at him, hands clasped behind her.

"U-uhmm... I can move my arm just find, though it's a little numb. My only problem is my hand. I couldn't move my fingers well." he answered.

"I see. Well, if you're good enough I want to play poker with you. Good?"

"Good." he smiled and resumed on his rehab while mother watched his back for a moment before going out.

Allen never felt this good with anyone except Mana. Whatever he does to push Mana away was all futile for the man would just keep sticking with him like a leech.

"Well... I never think of him as a leech until now." he didn't know what was funny about it, but he chuckled lightly which turned out a fit of laughter when an image of stupid clown Mana in a leech outfit suddenly popped on his imagination. "Gawd, ahaha! It really suits him! Ahahaha!" his laughter died down eventually and replaced by sadness in his eyes. He missed the man so bad that he wanted to cry, however, he can't cry. No matter how sad he was just by thinking about the man that he could cry, but no tears come out.

_Is this kid insane?_ Leaning on the door frame, arms folded, Cross asked himself mentally as he watched the kid smiled sadly, then laughed, and frowned. He really don't understands the train of thoughts of the youngsters specially Allen. He knew that the kid trusted no one, wasn't kind at anyone but rude, always isolating himself from everyone else, always shutting himself from the world so no one would see, discriminate, and hurt him yet he was an open book. You can easily determine if he was angry, sad, or happy and if he feels like crying he won't stop himself. He was very conscious of his surroundings, careful not to show his weaknesses thus putting that scowl on his face yet anyone can tell what was up on him even the most insane person can tell. If you squint, yes. In other words, Allen was a simpleton. But everything seemed to change drastically after the incident, after Allen recovered from his trauma.

His smiles were all genuine yet at the same time _fake_.

Cross noted that those smiles Allen showed, which were identical to Mana, were just a mask to hide the pain and convinced the self that everything's alright and there's nothing to be sad about.

"I don't really get him." Cross mumbled to himself and left.

Allen didn't fail to hear this. He halted his rehab and turned around to see Cross' retreating back. Confused to what Cross was talking about, he asked himself, "What does he mean? Was he talking about me just now? Oh, he probably saw me laughing with no particular reason.

**oOo**

"Baba, where shall I put this?" the petite white haired kid carrying a bucket of water, asked. He wore a simple thin maroon long sleeve, khaki shorts, and a pair of worn out gray shoes.

"Just put it down there Allen ~! Thanks for the help~." the large man in a gardening outfit chimed; he was greatful of his little helper.

They were at the garden. Baba trimmed the red and white roses, daffodils, sun flowers, and many other varieties of flowers while Allen help on watering the plants. Little did they know, at the far right corner where no one would notice, stood a man with long vibrant red hair tied in a low ponytail in light pink dress shirt, black trousers, and heavy duty boots that reached just below his knees. He watched as the two were working together; Baba was telling the little boy something that made him laughed his heart out, but the man wasn't convinced at that laugh the kid had just showed. Sometimes he asked himself how it did happen though he already knew. He just can't think of anything that would tell him the reason behind.

The reason behind that façade.

It all started more than a month ago when the man found the child sat on the snow covered ground facing the gravestone one snowy night. He approached the unmoving kid casually. Looking down at him, he noticed that the left side of the child's face was covered in blood and what surprised him was that left eye. The sclera turned black and there were two rings of red replaced the silver pool. Then his gaze trailed down to where the child's left hand. It was wrinkled and blood red in color then, there was a green cross imbedded at the back of his hand, glowing.

"_Hey, kid. How would you like to be an exorcist?"_ he asked when he kneeled on one leg.

The child, whose tears continued on flowing, stared at the man as if he was seeing nothing but oblivion.

The man carried him on his way back at the house where he knew will help him with the matter. He knocked on the door impatiently once he had reached the house and an old lady opened the door. She looked up to see the man carrying a heaving child on his arms. The man asked for a room so he can clean the child's wound and patched him up.

It wasn't that easy to help the little boy clean and patch his wound. He kept on screaming and thrashing while the man who brought him restrained his movements.

The old lady stood at the door and watch the man treat the wounded boy when a large man rushed inside carrying a bowl of water. They watched and listened at the horrifying screams of child while the man poured alcohol on his wound to disinfect it, cleaned it with wet towel, and sewed the wound to close. They thought the boy had calmed down as the screaming stopped until they realized that the little boy kept on thrashing like mad because of pain and his mouth was wide open as if screaming in agony.

The boy lost his voice.

"Cross." The man was suddenly pulled out of his thought when he heard a voice called his name. He looked over his left shoulder and turned around to face the old woman who called him. The woman looked at him sternly.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you really going tomorrow?"

"Yes. We have to. We cannot stay here for long. You know that." He said, talking about his debt collectors.

"I know. I am just concerned about Allen. I know it has been more than a month and his left arm isn't fully well, furthermore, I am worried about his mental state." At the woman's statement, the man, Cross, remembered the time when Allen had regained his voice and spoke for the first time after that fateful night.

He wasn't the Allen he knew.

"Don't worry about it mother. He'll be fine." He said as he tilted his head to the side and held up his head, staring at the vast blue sky. Then, he felt something wrong and so he looked back at the woman.

The old lady, mother as he calls her, glared at him with flames in her eyes.

"What are you glaring at?" he deadpanned.

"…"

"Anyway…" he sighed as he rubbed his temple. "Like I said, you have nothing to worry about the boy. As you can see, he is just fine the way he is now." _but it bothers me, really._ He added mentally.

The old woman stared at Cross' eyes for a moment, searching for anything that would guarantee her for the safety of the kid before she turned her back at Cross and went off somewhere.

**oOo**

"I'm done watering the plants Baba!" the kid informed the large man as he wiped the sweat on his forehead with his right arm.

"Thank you little Allen!" Baba, smiled and added, "Oh, Allen look at this!" Baba placed the scissors down as he crouched. Little Allen rushed to his side and look at where Baba was looking. What he saw made his smile widened and eyes sparked with life.

"Wow…" little breathed the word, astounded at what little thing he saw.

"Isn't it beautiful~?" Baba said.

It was a flower bud that Baba and Allen thought would never bloom. Baba told little Allen that that flower didn't bloom for almost two years, but now they had just witness its first bloom after a very long time.

"Like this flower, Allen will bloom beautifully." Baba said to himself, fascinated at the flower.

"What?" Allen asked.

"Oh! Nothing~ ahaha. Let's go inside?"

"Okay."

* * *

**There you go.~**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Oh, by the way... someone asked me if I could make yaoi or shounen- ai? Well, I haven't think about it yet. I'm not really good in romance and I don't know what will happen to me should I write one. Will I pass out while at the middle of typing? Haha! Poor me. But if- if... you insist... maybe... just maybe, I can? Hn, it depends. Uhmm, maybe I can make one that is rated K+ to T. I don't know really.**

**Oh well. Whatever.**

**Thank you once again for reading~!**

**See you!**

**#CBA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another update is here. It is nice to update fast so I could make a new one. and speaking of update, I haven't updated my other fan fiction. Well, sorry about that. I'm still thinking of a better way to start the next chapter since the first one is crappy I will edit it.**

**Enjoy!**

**: )**

* * *

**Night Seven**

* * *

The day went by with nothing eventful occurred aside from Allen who was so into his rehabilitation, he was determined to get his ugly arm into use and never stopped unless was called for meal or something. Baba did nothing peculiar too besides gardening and doing the house chores. Mother on the other hand enjoyed her simple life as she watched them whilst sipping her tea and read newspapers while Cross was having booze in his room accompanied by Timcanpy. There were constant bickering between mother and Cross sometimes, discussing some trivial things like Cross' debts getting larger and larger in amount and his plan of having his apprentice pay it. Well, bed time came as nothing out of ordinary happened.

**oOo**

Perched on the night stand was Timcanpy observing his Master sat on a comfy chair across him as he inhaled on his cigar. Cross puffed smoke and tilted his head to the side to look through the window. He looked up and noted that it was quite a peaceful night when the night sky was clear of clouds and you can see the stars above so clearly.

_It is too quiet and peaceful tonight for a world which is full of chaos._

"Well, let's just savour this tranquillity while it last. Who knows until when will it be like this." stretching his stiff joints, Cross stood and walked up to his bed to sleep. He sat on it, lay down, and was about to close his eyes when a light knock on his door echoed. He pushed himself up, propped his elbow to support his weight, and asked, "Who's there?"

"Uhmm... It's me." he heard the muffled reply.

Cross sighed. He remembered that he never left Allen's side until he was asleep. He might have a nightmare this time so he let the boy in.

"Sorry to disturb you Master. Are you sleeping?" poking his head, Allen asked.

"I was about to close eyes when you knock."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here. Uhmmm... Good night Master, I'm going back to my room." Allen bowed his head, face flushed red from embarrassment. He turned his back to Cross to head back to his room, but before he could close the door behind him, someone grabbed the opposite knob and yanked it open. Allen looked over his shoulder and saw Cross looking down at him with that eye of defiant.

"Can't sleep or nightmare?" he asked.

"... Can't sleep..."

"Will you be fine if I'm with you until you fall asleep?"

"Yes, Master. If...if it's okay with you, but if you find it bothersome it's alright."

"Right. It truly is bothersome to have a brat who couldn't sleep alone, so let's make a deal." he paused as he observed the boy's expression. Well, Allen looked at him with blank eyes waiting for what kind of deal will Cross say. "I will allow you to sleep with me, but in your room because mine reeks of alcohol and cigarette. But, only this time and no next time. Okay?" at this, Allen beamed. He can now finally sleep without worrying of the nightmares that kept him awake.

"Yes." Allen said with a smile and the two went to his room and slept.

An hour passed when mother woke up and decided to check on Allen when she saw the boy sleeping soundly with his Master. She smiled at what she saw; Allen nuzzled closer to his Master while Cross embraced him protectively.

"They look like father and son." she said and went back to her room.

**oOo**

The next day, Allen woke up anew. He groggily sat up, rubbed the sleep away, and looked around. It was quite the sunny outside and you could hear the chirping sounds of birds flying here and there and the shouting of one of the occupants of the house that early morning, yet little Allen seemed like he wasn't registering anything as he was still half asleep.

"HEY!" Cross shouted as he kicked the door to Allen's room open. "Get your ass up and fix yourself! We're leaving!"

"…" Allen blinked once, twice, still not registering anything.

"Are you retarded, idiot!? Come 'ere!" Cross yelled once again as he yanked the boy by his collar out of his bed.

"Uwaah!" Allen jolted as he felt himself yanked. Not long after, he found himself sitting on the chair in dining room and a plate for breakfast and a glass of water placed in front of him.

"Eat."

And I guess _that_ was the keyword to wake Allen since his eyes appeared to spark. "Ah." Was all what he had said. He blushed out of embarrassment when he finally took notice of his surroundings. "T-thank you…" he mumbled and started eating.

Mother nodded and left the boy alone. Just then, Baba came in with Timcanpy wrapped by his arms.

"Allen~ eat a lot okay? You have to eat more so you will grow tall and strong!" hovering over the white haired lad, Baba flashed a smile showing his row of white teeth.

"Ye-yes. Thank you, Baba." He replied with a smile.

Baba sat across the lad and watched him eat his breakfast. He couldn't help himself but fawned over the cute boy that was in front of him and Allen felt a little awkward, still not use to Baba's way of showing affection.

Allen finished his meal quick and made his way to his room followed by Baba to help him pack up his things. Allen doesn't have so many things with him so it was easy to pack all of his belongings. While preparing for their departure, he couldn't help but think of the things that might happen when he start to travel with his Master. Cross had told him that he is an exorcist working to destroy those things called akuma and that he himself is also an exorcist because of his left arm which is made of anti- akuma weapon, but in order to become one, he has to undergo some _training_. And speaking of training, what _kind _of training will Cross give him? He didn't know why but he felt his adrenaline rushed just by thinking about it. Once his so- called training is over, he can finally destroy the akumas and free their souls. He was happy that in this way, he could help people, be it human or demon.

"Is everything ready?"

Allen and Baba heard Cross' voice and looked up to see him poking his head inside.

"Yes, Master. Everything's ready." Said Allen.

"Everything's ready, father~"

"Tsk. I told you to stop calling me that." Ruffling his hair, Cross replied irritated. "Anyway, let's go." He turned his back to the two and went to the living room. Allen hurriedly grabbed his things and followed Cross outside with Baba behind him.

"Yes." Allen said as he made his way out. Baba, who followed him, closed the door from behind.

Cross stopped by the door, turned around, and gave Allen Timcanpy for him to carry. Allen didn't know how to since Tim refused to fly and perched on his head instead making him fall down. "Tim…" his voice quivered. "Y-you're…hea…vy."

Baba saw this and laughed. "Here, Allen let me help you." he took Tim out of Allen head and latched the blanket that was on the couch to make it a sling so Timcanpy can ride on it. He then gave it to Allen.

"Thank you, Baba."

"No problem~!" Baba crouched; he put his both hands on Allen's shoulders and looked at him in the eyes. "Take care, Allen! You'll become a splendid exorcist just like father! I'm rooting for ya!" he said with a smile plastered on his face. Then mother came.

"Well, then, Allen Walker…" she said. She was about to add something when she noticed that look on Allen's face. His brows furrowed, he flushed red and was taken aback at what mother had said. "What's the meaning of that look there?" she deadpanned.

"Ahh…no…well…it's not that…uhmmm…_Walker_ is Mana's name…I-I'm…I'm not even a family member…it would be so presumptuous for someone like me to…so…"

"Walker." Cross interrupted. He looked at Allen for a moment before he walked out with his trunk latched on his back and said, "That's fine, ain't it? 'Walker'… it's perfect for you…"

It was rare for Cross to say something like that, so mother, Baba, and Allen looked at him with surprise, the Allen blushed not because he was embarrass or something like that, but because he was moved, he was touched at what his Master had said.

"Yeah… that's right! It fits you!" Baba exclaimed.

Mother said nothing, instead she watched the back of Cross as he walked away under the shadow of the trees and the warm sun rays that made it through the leaves. It was spring and it looks so amazing to watch Cross walking so calmly.

"Wal…ker…"

She heard Allen said as if practicing the foreign yet familiar name.

"Allen… Walker…" the white haired lad said once again, this time, with his first name which Mana gave him also.

"Hey! Allen! If you don't hurry up we won't catch the train!" Cross yelled from afar.

"Y-Yes! I'm coming!" he yelled back and faced Baba and mother. He bowed politely and said. "Thank you for taking care of me mother, Baba. I'm going."

Mother nodded and Baba hugged him once before letting him go and run to catch up to Cross who was waiting for him.

And the two ventured in for another possibility.

* * *

**And starting from that point on, we'll be able to witness how Allen cultivated Dark Allen. LOL.**

**Thank for reading, please review.**

**By the way, I'm looking for anime that will entertain me for a while. I'm picky when it comes to choosing one to watch. Can you suggest any wonderful, amazing, and sparkling anime to watch? I already watch DGM of course, Code Geass, Code Breaker, Blue Exorcist, Pandora Hearts, Rental Magica, Tales of the Abyss, Nurarihyon no Mago, MAR, Eyeshield 21, Kiba, Soul Eater, Naruto, One Piece, SAO, Kyo Kara Mao!, and many more. Haha. I'm looking for some action, comedy, demons, adventure. Something excitable and laughable. I hope you give some exciting anime to watch. Thanks!**

**See you!**

**#CBA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the anime you suggested. I'm watching them one by one and I like it! Yep, I already watched 07 Ghost and Detective Conan. I hope there's season two for the anime 07 Ghost. I'm tired of waiting for the manga's new chapter. And Pandora's Heart! I don't like the ending.**

**Here's the new chapter for today.**

**Enjoy!**

**: )**

* * *

**Night Eight**

* * *

_Walker..._

That was Mana's last name. He was the one who named Allen as _Allen_ upon insisting. He never thought of giving Allen his last name which is Walker and never talked about it. How could he give some random child his name? He just took Allen to be his companion and probably to be his dog's replacement for crying out, however, he taken a liking on Allen and soon treated him like his own son and loved him the way he was. But he never said nor allowed Allen to use his name Walker.

And now, Cross asked himself why he said it was fine for Allen to use Mana's name. Was it because Mana took him in or the fact that the 14th, Mana's younger brother, resided in him?

That, he'll never know...

Now that he thought about it, he realized that Allen had nothing to call _mine._

Well, nothing as of now, but someday... Cross knew that he will find it which he could call _mine._

**oOo**

Cross rested his chin on his left hand as he was leaning on the window watching the greens and woods outside as the train moved fast forward. He was currently in one of the compartments of train with his apprentice, Allen. The sun was setting and by the time they reach the next stop, it would be night fall, yet no one dared to break the silence that loomed between them. He decided to peaked and looked across him where Allen sat.

_Oh, great. He's asleep. Didn't notice it._ He said to himself mentally and sighed, seeing that awkward position Allen was in, Cross got out of his seat and sat beside Allen. He gently grabbed the boy's shoulders and had him laid on his back and head on Cross' lap. It would take some hours before the next stop, so Cross made up his mind to take a nap. Timcanpy, who was silently watching the two from across them, flapped his wings and perched on his Master's head to rest.

**oOo**

The sun was nowhere to feel its warm as the night came. There were no stars nor moon since it was a cloudy night. Just then, a screeching sound was heard and a bell rang as the train pulled to a stop. Passengers came out of the exits one by one, careful of each step as to not to trip over something or bump into someone. Those who had kids with them were mindful, afraid to lose them in the crowd. Soon, Cross and Allen made it out.

The town is still far, so they ride in carriage to reach there. There were a lot of travellers that time and it was hard to look for an inn where there is still a vacant room for them. Luckily, they found one after almost an hour of searching. The inn they found wasn't expensive, yet not too cheap. It doesn't look good though, but enough to call it a day. When they reached their designated shared room, the rain poured.

"We're lucky to make it on time, Master." Allen said as he entered their shared room from the bathroom after changing clothes into pyjamas.

"You're right. Or else we might have soak ourselves." he replied upon taking off his cloak. "I'm going to change." he said once he was at the door. He opened it and closed behind him.

Allen sat on his bed, looking around the room then his eyes landed on Timcanpy that was on the bed across him.

"Hey, Tim." Timcanpy turned his head towards him. "Why are you so big?" he asked out of curiosity and was surprised when Timcanpy opened his mouth and inside were bottles of wine and packs of cigarettes.

"Oh, figures." Allen sweat dropped.

**oOo**

The next morning, Allen found himself washing the mountain of dishes in the kitchen.

"Hey, kid. Wash this." the woman in charge said as another tower of plates landed by his side. Allen, looking up at the top most of the plates that were piled up, sighed heavily at the not so wonderful sight. How did he end up here anyway?

Let's go back about 30 minutes ago.

"Allen, hurry up." leaning on the closed door, Cross called from the outside of the room. He was waiting for Allen to finish up his belongings and packed.

"I'm coming, Master!" Allen yelled from the inside to inform his Master Cross. He slung his sling bag, got Timcanpy and put him on the sling and scrambled out. Cross heard the sounds and casually pushed himself off the door and stepped out of the way for Allen.

"Let's go and get something to eat." he said and walked off. Allen followed him out.

They wondered on the streets for ten minutes before they come into a restaurant. Cross went in first followed by Allen who struggled a little because of Timcanpy's wiggling. There aren't many people inside during that time so it wasn't hard to find a suitable table for two. Cross chose the table for two that was on the right side near the wall. Allen followed his Master up to it and sat. Cross looked up, called the waitress who was busily talking to one of the customers, and asked for the menu. The waitress walked up to their table and offered them the menu. Cross ordered a simple breakfast consisting of bacon and egg and coffee while Allen… well, this was the first time Cross witnessed Allen ordered at least five sets of what Cross had ordered and an iced tea,

And guess what happened next after they ate.

The waitress came and gave Allen the bill. Allen took it. It was quite of the amount, so he asked, "Master, it's 330 all." He said without sparing a glance at the man.

"…"

"Master, it's-" Allen cut his sentence when he looked up to face his Master and found out that the said man wasn't there anymore. "Where is he? He was just here a moment ago." Allen averted his eyes to the waitress who smiled back at him. "Did you see where Master went?"

"Unfortunately no and I haven't noticed him at all."

"Hm… that's weird. I know he was here when you came." He pondered. "Wait here a moment, please. I'm going out to look for my Master." He said as he stood when he felt a hand grabbed the back of his collar. He didn't know why but he felt shivers run down his spine. Looking over his shoulders, he felt sweat beads cascading down his head then he paled. The waitress looked at him with eye piercing gaze, a grin that will put evil to shame, hair strands waved in a scary manner, and a flame of purple fading in black emitted from behind.

And now Allen found himself in the kitchen washing towers and towers of plates clattering here and there.

**oOo**

Allen made it out alive and was currently searching for his Master.

Allen never thought that it would happen again. He did wash plates before when he was still working at the circus, but not when he was with Mana as they ate at the restaurant.

"Mana…" Allen whispered. Whenever his thoughts landed on the man, he felt himself empty inside. He really missed him so much that he could cry, but no tears would come out no matter what. Will he cry if he hurt himself physically? He'll never know unless he tries, however, he won't dare to thinking that he would bother his Master again. His heart ached when another memory of the man popped on his mind. Mana was laughing and he was scowling. They were really total opposites. The man was trying his best to make people and kids laughed as he was a clown while his little charge was trying his best to shove people away with his scowl that never leaves his face. Allen hated the clowns while the clown hated the kids who don't laugh.

But they loved each other.

Allen sighed and looked up the vast blue sky. "I really miss you so much, Mana and it hurts so much whenever I think of you. Why does it hurt so much, Mana? I always thought of the good memories we have, yet my chest feels so tight and it hurts to breath. Why? Shouldn't I be happy thinking of those happy memories? I want to cry Mana. You said that it'll help me release my frustrations, but… I can't… I can't cry, Mana." Allen looked down on his feet, shadows covered his eyes.

"Mana…" his voice quivered, hands formed into fists.

"What are you talking about, kid?"

Allen, surprised at the sudden voice from behind, held his head up and saw his Master hovering over him with…

"A woman…?"

And just his luck.

Later that night, Allen found out that Cross planned his escape that morning and used his money for wine, gambling, and women. Now, Allen made up his mind not to rely on his Master regarding the money and started to work for them to survive the day.

"When will I start to train anyway…?" lying his back on the bed, Allen asked himself as he stared at the ceiling.

* * *

**Will Allen have a proper training? Or will Cross train him? Or train himself?**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**See you!**

**#CBA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there, this is the second chapter of the day. To people who followed, favourited, reviewed, and read this, thank you very much. Here, have some chocolate cookies that I baked. *hands a tray of cookies* How does it taste? I hope it taste like chocolate as it is chocolate.**

**Enjoy!**

**: )**

* * *

**Night Nine**

* * *

The morning sun rose from the horizon, graced the earth with its light rays to warm it up from the cool night, and wake up the sleeping heads to start the day bright. When the clock strikes at 5 a.m. sharp, early rises got up and out of their beds followed by the others as time goes by to prepare for the day. Soon, the almost deserted town last night came to life as people of different status in life walked here and there, some were talking to the person they knew. The vendors kept on endorsing their products, inviting the townsfolk to buy. The children run across, laughing at the joke their friend had shared to them.

It was a tranquil day to begin when...

"Allen! Hide yourself! I'll handle this!" Cross ordered from afar.

"Yes!" Allen replied and scrambled to the nearest alley. He turned to his right immediately and hid behind the trash cans and bags of it.

Apparently, there was an explosion just a few meters from their current location. They were heading back to their inn when it happened. After the dust dissipated, Allen saw three huge machines- like sphere which had masks on each of it that shows a face with the same expression which is sorrow. Allen didn't know what those things that caused the explosion are, but then again, his cursed eye activated for the first time after the incident and saw something hovering over those creatures that looked like a mummified human being. That's when he remembered that those are what they call akuma.

Cross, without haste, pulled his gun, Judgement, out of its holster and aimed at the creatures that were floating in front of it. With mastery, he pulled the trigger once and just a snap, the creatures exploded at the same time. The people who hid gradually emerged from their safety. They looked at the red haired man with astounded face and admiration for saving them from those monsters. The young ladies noticed his charisma and neared him, thanking, or more like flirting. Cross obviously smirked at his luck since he hit two birds with one stone. The beauties pulled him along as they invited him to have a drink when he felt the hem of his sleeve tugged. Cross halted, turned to his left, and stared at Allen as if saying 'don't mess around when the ladies are with me'. Then, his expression changed into one of that confused person seeing that Allen held the hand of a girl and his eye still activated.

"What?"

"Master, I couldn't activate my anti- akuma weapon, so I thought to bring her to you." Allen gestured to the girl. "If you would please, Master, destroy her for her soul is weeping. Please?"

"IDIOT! ARE YOU RETARDED!?" Cross yelled. And to the ladies' surprise, he pointed his gun at the forehead of the girl when it was about to rip off its skin and shoot. The girl exploded and at the same time, the beauties screamed in horror and run away. They run away... With Allen fearing that the man might shoot him too.

"Hey, wait! They are mine!" reaching his free hand to where the ladies run off to with Allen, Cross called after them saying that the beauties are his and not Allen's.

**oOo**

Cross Marian, one of the five General- Exorcists, a great man in the eyes of the Science Department of the Black Order, a womanizing debtor for the rest, run around the town for quite some time in the search of his retarded, idiot apprentice, Allen Walker. He didn't anticipated that his little charge would held hands with an akuma so casually and asked him to destroy it like nothing was out of place. Seriously, how was Allen really? Because of that little mishap he was accused of murder though it was half true, he had just murdered an akuma in the guise of a little innocent girl. Now, he had to avoid the citizens who had witness the exchange. Soon, from his hiding place, he spotted his apprentice in front of the bar surrounded by beautiful angels of earth. He saw how his apprentice was adorned and fawned by them, giggling as the squeezed his cheeks so much it turned red. Cross sighed. It didn't strike him that Allen was pretty famous. He couldn't take him anymore, watching the ladies adorning Allen instead of him, so with a flash of red and gashed of the wind, in a split of second, Allen was gone within their grasps.

Allen felt lightheaded when someone snatched him so fast he would vomit, but now was not the time to do it as he found himself in an alley where no one would see him cornered by none other than Cross Marian the great bastard whose hands on either sides of him as Cross was looming over him.

"...uhmmm..." he quivered.

Cross stared at him sternly.

"...I'm sorry..." Allen mumbled as he bowed his head to his emotion.

"Sorry? You're sorry for what?"

"I mean... I should've destroyed the akuma back then, so...this wouldn't happen..." he reasoned.

"Idiot. Your anti- akuma weapon didn't activate- or more like you couldn't. I would have accepted your apology if you said you were sorry because you stole those beauties from me."

"...?..." Allen was dumbfounded.

Cross sighed at Allen's reaction and said, "Never mind." upon rubbing his temple. "C'mon. We're heading to the next town." he then pulled Allen with him out of the alley and headed to their inn to gather their things and pick Timcanpy who left to guard their belongings.

**oOo**

At the waiting area on one of the many seats sat a boy with white hair and a peculiar scar dressed in like a noble with his luggage by his foot and a large yellow sphere with a pair of wings and a tail rested on his lap. The boy hug the creature so tenderly as he watched the families passing by with longing in his eyes. He watched as how the little brunnette boy nudged his father, who was talking to another man, to get his attention. The man excused himself as he merrily picked the boy up and went inside the train. Then, the white haired lad laid his eyes on another family that just got out of the train. They were a family consisting of parents and twins, a boy and a girl. How he wished he was in their place.

"Hey, Tim." he called. "Do you think if my arm wasn't like this my family won't have abandoned me?" he knew Timcanpy can't talk, but it was worth it to have someone who would listen to him willingly. Allen once asked himself regarding his parents, but gave up eventually when he had manage to convice himself that his parents didn't love him enough to not to throw him away. He gave up his hope of finding someone who would accept him as a family given his left arm that made his life worse. That was until he met Mana.

Everthing change when that crazy clown came into his life.

"Nah, what does it matter anyway? My own parents abandoned me and didn't care to look for me. Not that I knew though. I already have Mana. He loved me and..." Allen trailed off, remembering the man who gave him a family. "I wish he is here... I really miss him so much." he ended his sentence with a heaving sigh as he rested his head on Timcanpy and closed his eyes.

"Where did Master go by the way, Tim?"

As if on cue, someone tapped on Allen's head. He snapped up and saw his Master standing behind him with the train tickets on hand.

"Let's go." he said and they departed for the next town via train.

**oOo**

Two hours had pass, yet no dared to utter a word until Allen fell asleep. Cross noticed how sad Allen was since they departed. He knew he missed the clown so much and he envied children with family and a home to return to after playing outside. He felt his stomach dropped at the word play. Before Allen and Mana met, did this kid experienced what it is like to play with other kids? True he had seen the boy play with Mana before, but not with other kids his age. Allen was just a boy, yet reality stole his childhood and now he was forced to a war unbeknownst to society, a war that caught him with no choice.

Cross watched Allen sleeping peacefully across him in that very same awkward way he was in last time they rode in the train. He chuckled a little and decided to sit on his side again just like last time and go back to his seat before he wakes up so he wouldn't ask anything.

The General thought of the things to comfort his apprentice when sad, a thing that parents does when their child was down.

"How will I know? I'm not a parent and will never be." He smiled bitterly as he was remembering something from a very long time ago that only few selected people would guess.

Was it possible for him to treat Allen as if he was his son?

He didn't know…

And probably he will never know…

"If I were to have a family of my own, I really suck being a father then."

* * *

**Well then, how's the chapter?**

**Allen: CBA~! *dashed in***

**Me: A-Allen?**

**Allen: I'm just here to visit and have some cookies. *pointing to the tray CBA was carrying***

**Me: Oh, here have some.**

**Allen: Thanks. What happened to your index finger anyway?**

**Me: I accidentally snapped it.**

**Allen: Does it hurts?**

**Me: Nope~. Why don't you try it yourself so you'll know it _doesn't_ really hurts?**

**Allen: ...**

**So long everyone. Thanks for reading!**

**See you!**

**#CBA**


	10. Chapter 10

**A new chapter is here once again. Thank you so much for the reviews guys!**

**It is a little hard to type this out because of my injury, but anyways... it's here.**

**Enjoy!**

**: )**

* * *

**Night Ten**

* * *

At the hill, where a dead tree was, stood a boy about twelve years of age with unruly jet black hair in dirty white shirt and brown jumper. He also wore a pair of gray boots. The boy had a calm face as he scanned the wheat fields that appeared to be gold due to sun's reflection with his sharp glassy dark chocolate eyes. His hair swayed gracefully to his right as the wind blew lightly.

"LOOOKIII~!"

The boy's ears perked up and snapped his head to the side at the voice. His eyes widened at whatever he saw then whispered, "No. Please not this time." like he was afraid.

The voice that called the boy, now dubbed as Loki, hadn't notice him yet, so he took this chance to run on the other side of the hill away from that being who called.

Loki run so fast as if he was chased by someone who would kill him that he didn't notice someone was walking across, just a meter from him until he bumped onto him. The two stumbled and rolled down the hill until they stopped. No, thanks to a certain man who used his foot to stop them.

"Ouch. Ma- Mashtah, ya footsh on ma feysh." the white haired lad grumbled underneath Loki.

"Sorry. Thought you were a trash." the man said as he retracted his foot against the poor lad's face. He then picked the black haired boy up and tossed him aside, earning him a pained gasp.

"Tch. That hurts." Loki complained to himself, rubbing his sore back and left arm.

A pair of footsteps was heard, and then a pair of feet appeared in Loki's view. He slowly held his head up to see man cloaked in black with golden linings and a crest on left chest. He had half of his face masked, his hair is long and red, and then an eye looked down on him. Suddenly, a gloved hand appeared in front of him. Loki traced where it came from and saw the boy whom he crashed into. The boy, whose hand still held for him, smiled brightly and said, "Hi, my name's Allen Walker. Sorry about that crash. I hope you aren't hurt?" Allen expected him to grab his hand but Loki declined his help and stood without haste. Allen stared at him and just ignored the rudeness of the boy.

Loki brushed the dust off his clothes, looked at the strangers with those very same sharp and glassy dark brown eyes, and was about to walked away when a voice calling his name reached their ears. Loki barely cringed.

"Loki! I have been calling you all this time! Didn't you even hear me!?" it was a girl with golden hair about his age wearing a floral dress. She grabbed Loki's hand and pulled him, but stopped when she notice two more people she had never seen before. "Oh, my." The girl let go of Loki and placed her hands on her cheeks. "How rude of me! I am Amy Alberts, by the way and-" She turned to Loki and forced him to bow his head. "This is Loki Umber." She said while struggling to have Loki's head remained down.

"Please to meet you Miss Alberts, Mister Umber. My name's Allen Walker and this is my Master, Cross Marian. Mister Umber and I accidentally crashed to each other."

"I see." Amy let go of Loki. "If I am right, you two are travellers, no?"

"Yes, we are." This time, Cross answered. "We're heading to the town as you can see when that idiot Loki crashed onto my apprentice."

"Wha- Hey! Loki! You should apologize you jerk!" she yelled at Loki who didn't even budge nor feeling threaten.

"Sorry."

"…Whaaat…? That's all?" Cross seemed annoyed at this point. "Didn't you know that because of your carelessness our goods got wasted?" he said as he gestured at the mess behind them. Even though Cross was so pissed he could turn into a demon himself, Loki remained calm as if it has nothing to do with him, or more like, he didn't care at all. Loki just sighed and averted his head sideward to avoid Cross' scary gaze.

"…scary…" Loki said barely audible.

"…guh…" Cross irked at his lack of proper reaction.

The two sensed Cross dark aura resonating and so they backed away. Amy was terrified and at the same worried at what Loki had gotten into. She knew the boy well since they are childhood friends, Loki wasn't rude. He just didn't know how to interact with people and didn't know how to show his true feelings.

"Uhmm…" Amy voiced out and was about to say something, but she couldn't bring it out seeing as Cross glared at her.

"What do you want?" Cross asked a little softly so as not to hurt the girl's feelings. After all, he couldn't do it to any women, because he is a gentleman, right? Or should I say… a womanizer? Anyway, Cross was a gentle person though only few knew about that fact.

Cross sighed. He decided that no matter what he says or did the goods that they had saved for another week was gone. "Alright, alright. It doesn't matter anymore. Let's go, Allen. We're heading to the town and earn money for our expenses." Allen nodded and followed his Master's when…

"Wait." It was Loki. He was looking on the ground when he called them back. Once Cross and Allen turned their heads to him and so as Amy, he gradually moved his head to look and face the travellers with eyes that held nothing into it. "It would take you four more days before you get to town. If you want, you can stay at our house for the night."

Amy knew it. Loki was nice and a kind person.

Amy smiled at this and said, "Loki's right. It's already dark anyway, plus your foods were damaged. As sorry to what had happen, allow us to show you our hospitality."

Cross couldn't decline the offer, thus he agreed.

**oOo**

While on their way to Amy's house, she and Allen had a chat. She learned that Allen is Cross's apprentice and was aiming to be an exorcist. Cross also talked about the akuma, how they were made to kill, and how to avoid it. It was better to let them know just in case. Loki in the other hand didn't talk so much; however, he answered all the questions that were thrown to him. Soon, the group reached the house.

The house was simple to say though a little big. It was a farmer's house after all.

"Your house is sure big." Allen commented.

"Yeah, it's big but… only Loki, the twins, and I are leaving here." Said Amy with a sad tone and forced smile.

"Eh…?"

"Come on inside. I'll tell you the story during bedtime." She beamed as she pushed Allen in. Cross and Loki followed suit.

"But you don't have to tell me anything if it is about your family."

"It's okay, Allen. It's been seven years, besides, we don't get many visitors. And we're friends, right? So it's alright to tell you the story of my life and in exchange you will tell me yours, okay?" she beamed and Allen couldn't resist her, so he just nodded.

Friends… nobody had offered him that before. There may be some, but upon finding out about his arm they turned their backs on him. Maybe this was the first step in gaining friends.

Cross thought that this girl was a big help in order for Allen to get over with his silent dilemma that causes him grief.

Loki, in the other hand, did nothing upon hearing it. He didn't show any emotion or something in the lines, instead, he walked up to the living room with the rest as if he heard nothing.

"Welcome back, Loki, Amy!" the twins, male and female, with same golden hair as Amy greeted. They young man wore a simple navy blue shirt and black trousers and a pair of slippers while they young lady wore a beige dress and slippers. Both were 18 years old.

"Oh… what is this!?" the young man exclaimed, clutching his head in an exaggerated manner. "Yuna!" he grabbed his twin's shoulders. "Is this the end of the world!? We have visitors after decades passed!"

"Brother…" Yuna sighed. "Calm down, please? You're scaring our visitors." She said and gestured to Cross and Allen who looked at them dumbfounded.

"She's so beautiful…" Cross whispered, his cheeks tinted pink. Allen heard him and looked up to see his expression of admiration to Yuna's beauty.

_Master really likes ladies…_

"Hello, Yuna, Tidus! We're home~!" Amy chimed as she waltzed towards them. "Mister Marian, Sir, Allen, these are the twins, Tidus and Yuna Alberts. They are my older brother and sister." The twins smiled and said hello to them and invited them to sit.

Loki stepped in once Tidus was done clinging on his twin and sat on the couch between Amy and Tidus. At the opposite were Cross and Allen.

Yuna excused herself for a moment to check if the food she was cooking was done.

The remaining group chat about themselves, their interests, and goals in life except Loki who walked out without a word and into his room. Tidus said he was just shy and doesn't like to socialize and Amy explained that Loki wasn't the type of person who talks so much and that even though he acted rude, Loki was a kind person once you got to know him. Allen seemed to forgot all his musings as he was very entertained by Tidus' jokes and comical behaviour. The whole living room was so noisy and lively until Yuna came out of the kitchen to inform them that dinner was ready, thus cutting their happy time.

The dinner came by with Tidus teasing the annoyed Loki, Yuna's sighs because of his brother, and Amy as she kept on throwing punch on Tidus.

Cross observed Allen's facial expression that time. He noted that it was the first time he saw Allen laughed without masking his sadness and he was glad that at least, even just now, Allen was able to forget everything that bothers him that night.

* * *

**Zazou 54**  
**Pharaohyamifan **  
**ToscaThorCat **  
**Zel-Ol **  
**Staffyotk**

**Ry584**  
**evexverloren**  
**SoulNinjas**

**Greenfeathers88**

**Thank you for following and adding this to your favourite list and thank you for the reviews~! I hope you like today's chapter. Oh, I will draw Loki, Amy, Tidus, and Yuna tomorrow or the day after it then I'll show it to you next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you!**

**#CBA**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys. Thank you again for the anime you recommended. I'm currently enjoying them! It really helps to make me feel stress and depression free. Thank you very much!**

**I haven't finish Loki's, Amy's, Tidus', and Yuna's characterization yet. I'll inform you once I'm done. I want my OC's to appear handsome and beautiful. : )**

**Thank you for the reviews! I appreciated it so much. And thanks also for following and liking my story! Arigatou gozaimasu, minasan!**

**Enjoy!**

**: )**

* * *

**Night Eleven**

* * *

In a dark room a candle that was on the night stand lit. Beside it was a bed where a boy, Allen Walker, laid and a girl, Amy Alberts, sat at the edge of it. The flickering candle light reflected on Allen's silver pools making it looked like yellow-orange as he stared at the smiling Amy whose brown eyes became lighter, almost yellow.

"Like I said, I'm going to tell you my story." she declared.

"But, Miss Alber-"

"I told you to call me Amy. If you don't I will sleep here with you."

Allen blushed. How could a girl so gentle looking say such a thing? No, she isn't gentle based on how she treated Loki.

"... Yes... A-Amy..."

"That's better. Now, about the story I was talking about..." Allen felt awkward. He didn't want Amy to bring up her story because he knew a tragedy happened to their parents, but Amy insisted to tell even though he was just a stranger a moment ago. And she said that Allen should tell his side too. "Eight years ago, father found Loki at the wheat fields, unconscious. He brought him back home and mother and Yuna helped to tend his injuries. He was unconscious for two days and when he woke up, I gave him something to eat. I asked for his name and said, 'Umber, Loki Umber.' then I asked him where he came from, how did he got here injured, where are his parents, and so on and so forth, but he didn't answer. I pouted at him and did you know what he did? He just ignored me and he looked like he would have a headache if I won't stop talking..." Allen felt like a bead of sweat suddenly appeard. No wonder Loki was avoiding her because he hated noisy people. He was fine when you talk to him, but once you go overboard he became irritated. "I always talk to Loki and tell him the stories I heard from the townsfolk though I repeated some, but eventually Loki got used to me and just lets me talk to him. Sometimes he will avoid me just like this afternoon." Amy sighed. She knew Loki doesn't like talkative, but she just wanted him to be open because Loki never told anyone what he wanted. "He's been with us for months and I learned that his parents died, but didn't tell the reason behind. One year had passed and both mom and dad died in an accident while on their way back here. The thieves attack the wagon and burned everything including my them. The twins and I cried a lot, but Loki didn't. Not even a hint of sadness in his eyes can be seen. Because of his lack of emotion, he and Tidus got in a fight most of the time, however, as time goes by Loki warmed up and told us he doesn't know how to show his feelings. Since then, Tidus teases him about that. But you know what? I found out last week that Loki knows how to be embarrassed and to be joyful. Hahahaha! It's simple though! Just give him anything that is strawberry flavoured and you'll see sparks in his eyes and he gets embarrass if someone sees him eating strawberry. Now it's your turn!"

Allen realized that Amy was a very talkative person and doesn't care if she tells anyone about herself. But she didn't tell him about herself after all.

"You know, you don't have to say something about you if you don't like. I can see it in your eyes. You've been through a lot."

"How…"

"How did I know? Because we're the same! When mom and dad passed away I was in despair. It took me months before I got back to my feet and it was all thanks to Loki!"

Allen smiled. Maybe this way his burden will be lifted from his shoulders.

"I… I used to work at circus before-"

"Wow! Really!?" Amy rejoiced, her hands clasped together and fingers intertwined with each other.

"Uhmm… yeah… I don't remember much of my childhood and I don't know anything about my biological parents. As far as I could remember, I've been in circus."

"Waaahhh… that was amazing! I've never been to circus before! Was it wonderful there? I heard there are clowns there!" She interrupted.

Allen smiled and said, "It's true, but my life there wasn't like that all smiles and laughs. Indeed, a circus makes people laugh because that was what it is supposed to be. But, behind those masks the clowns and entertainers wear, they weren't nice to me at all. They treated me like trash. But, one night I met a clown. He was crazy to the point you could tell he was insane. He always did his best to make me laugh because I always scowled. I don't like clowns you see? I don't like him at first to say the least but eventually…" Allen trailed off as he remembered the past with Mana.

"You loved him, didn't you?"

"Yeah… he was the only one who accepted me, who loved me, and treated me like his own son. But he was no longer here. He died about two months ago. Now I am with my Master."

"Oh, I'm sorry to your lost."

"No, it's okay really."

Amy thought his story was quite short and that there were more behind those. She could tell just by looking at his eyes. She wanted to know more about Allen, but didn't push any farther.

"Well, thank you Allen. It's good to talk to you! Good night!" and with that, she left Allen with a smile.

Allen didn't know why but he felt good now that he talked about it. It still hurt him so much but after the talk, he felt light.

"Good night, Mana. I love you and sweet dreams." He whispered before closing his eyes and allowed the darkness to envelop him.

**oOo**

The next morning, everyone jumped out of their beds, hearts almost bounced out of their ribcages, due to a scream of horror the shook the whole house. They didn't know what made the scream that early morning, so they all rushed to where they supposed it came from.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! TERRIBLE! IT IS TERRIBLE! ! ! SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE, HELP!"

At the living room, Tidus crouched as he clutched his head and screamed to the top of his lungs. He then noticed a group of people by the doorframe that looked at him questioningly. Allen stared at him, confused. On his right was a groggy Amy rubbing the sleep away as she yawned and next to her was Loki who just looked at him without any emotions, but deep inside he was screaming bloody hell and was imagining to kill the one and only that pisses him to no end and that was no other than Tidus.

_That idiot… what the hell was he up to now!? I want to sleep more!_ Loki screamed in his mind. If he wasn't a passive person, Tidus must be long dead.

"Tidus…" Amy yawned. "What the hell is the problem? Screaming like a terrified girl in a horror movie?" of course there was a hint of annoyance and an intent to choke her brother in her tone of voice plus her sharp sleepy eyes glaring at Tidus.

"You- you won't believe me!" standing up, Tidus started. He walked closer to the three, arms extended to them in a desperate manner. "Yuna! Yuna! She- she…"

"Spill." Loki said.

"She was gone! I looked into her room to greet her, but- but… she wasn't there! I even searched in and out of the house but she was nowhere to find!"

"She's probably at _that_ house." Amy guessed, bored.

"Is he always like that?" Allen asked, whispering into Loki's ear who nodded in response.

"But… how could she go away without telling me first? What if- what if someone might take advantage of her?"

Just then, Allen realized his Master wasn't around. A thought suddenly struck him, but brushed it off, hoping that he was wrong. Just to make sure, he left Loki and Amy to knock some sense into Tidus' brain telling him that he was paranoid, and went to his Master's room upstairs. Every step that Allen took made him nervous and he dreaded each moment he was nearing to Cross's room. The room wasn't that far yet Allen felt like it took him hours just to reach it. His heart beat like crazy out of nervousness. Was his Master still sleeping? Impossible. With that scream, everyone must hear it.

"Alright… here it goes…" Allen inhaled deeply. Slowly, he held his right hand and grabbed the doorknob. He tilted it to open. _I didn't knock first…_ Allen thought when he realized he opened the door without knocking first. What if he found his Master naked or something much shocking and he get himself flat dead because of his rudeness? _Whatever. I'll just check if he was still asleep._

Slowly, the door creaked open. Allen poked his head inside and looked around the room.

Then his eyes widened and he drained all the colors of his face.

"No…" voice quivered, he whispered to himself.

* * *

**I wonder what Allen found in Cross Marian's room. Hahaha! Who wants to bet? Night twelve is almost ready by the way. Actually, I just finish the first paragraph. Lol.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**See you!**

**#CBA**


	12. Chapter 12

**So far... this is the longest chapter I made for this story. Hooray for that~! Hahaha. Thank you for the reviews guys. Yep, I'm enjoying the anime and still waiting for a good soul to suggest more. : )**

**Enjoy!**

**: )**

* * *

**Night twelve**

* * *

One early morning when the sky was painted blue and thin clouds scattered everywhere, a scream of horror and despair erupted from a house that visibly shook. Every sleepy heads was surprised at this and rushed to the source of scream. There, at the living room, they found a desperate and miserable Tidus.

**oOo**

"Knock it off, will you!?" Amy smacked her brother on his shoulder. "She's probably feeding the hens at that house! Geez!"

Tidus started to cry whilst rubbing the sore and red part where his little sister had smacked him. For a 17- year old young man, he was such a cry-baby idiot.

"You didn't check her there yet, did you?" placing his hand on his hip, Loki asked.

"... Yes-"

WHAM!

Loki punched him on head making him cringed painfully and slowly, he kneeled down as he clutched his pounding head. Another set of tears welled up on his eyes.

"That...hurts...!" Tidus looked up and was about to say something when paled.

This time, Loki showed much emotion as his face could allow him. His eyes turned into slits with burning passion of fire to kill. He fisted his right hand; you could practically see multiple tick marks surfacing it. There was also a black aura that engulfed him.

"You do know it isn't time for me to get up yet, don't you?" Loki asked menacingly.

"... Ye-ye-yes..."

"You do know I'm still asleep, don't you?"

"... Yes..." Tidus quivered.

"Are you aware that I'm going to kill you...?" Loki snarled.

"... Ye...s...?- what?" he replied, dumbfounded.

If there was another thing Loki hated so much he could kill, that was when someone disturbed his sleep. He can take it when someone talks to him a lot to the point he gets irritated and choose to flee and hide and when someone teases him whom he can just ignore it, but not when his precious beauty sleep was disturbed by some idiot. It was quite okay to mess a drunken man, but not someone who just woke up.

"KYAAAAAH!" Tidus screamed in horror when he saw the oncoming punch, and so he bolted up and run for his life. Rubbing her temple, Amy just sighed. She wished that her brother would act his age and not like some girls screaming in a horror movie.

As far as Amy could remember, Tidus had been acting like that since the day Yuna was abducted by those thieves who killed their parents. Tidus was a much braved young boy back then who dared to take on head. The memories were still fresh as if it was just yesterday. That night Amy stood outside their house and in front of the burning wagon with their parents caught by the fire. Loki was knocked unconscious on the sideline to protect Amy and Yuna, but a thief snatched Yuna away from her. Out of rage, Tidus picked the knife on the ground that one of the thieves had dropped when Loki kicked his hand. He wasn't thinking rationally that moment and just dashed forward, stabbed the man who had Yuna on his chest, and snatched his crying twin sister back.

_"Ti... Tidus..."_ Amy's voice quivered. She was staring at Tidus drenched in enemy's blood.

_"What is it, Amy?"_ he asked coldly, but Amy didn't respond to that. She was silently crying. Then, on Tidus embraced, Yuna screamed.

_"KYAAAAH! YOU HAVE BLOOD ON YOUR FACE AND HANDS! GET OFF! DON'T TOUCH ME_!" Yuna didn't mean to hurt her twin brother's feelings when she pushed him away, but then, Tidus noticed he was still holding the knife and his hands soaked in crimson blood. His eyes widened, terrified at the amount of blood. He looked at the thief on the ground that he just stabbed then to his sobbing twin whose beautiful pink dress stained by the blood of enemy. Shocked at what he saw and did, he dropped the knife and he broke into four.

_"Tidus..."_ walking closer to him, Amy said softly and reached out for him, however, Tidus stretched out his bloody hand and yelled, _"Don't get near me! I... I murdered someone! I killed him! I'm a murderer!"_

_"But... You did it to save Yuna..."_

_"..."_

They forgot that there were two remaining thieves. The thieves took their miserable state as they silently walked closer to them with knives on their hands.

Amy didn't want to see her brother and sister like that. She wanted them to be happy, but... How? Their parents died, Tidus killed, Loki was knocked on the ground, and Yuna was crying. She clenched her fists, gritted her teeth, and started crying again.

Tidus on the other was still crying because their parents died and because of the crime he did that he didn't noticed the two thieves neared and overshadowing him with knives held up ready to strike until two gun shots echoed, silencing everything.

Yuna stopped crying so as Amy and Tidus. They all looked at the men stood in front of Tidus, not moving, then they fell on their kness and dropped on the ground with a thud. Behind the fallen thieves they saw Loki pointing a gun at Tidus' direction, or rather, to where the men stood a moment ago. They couldn't believe how Loki killed those two without hesitation nor regret in his eyes after what he did. He wore nothing but an apathetic look towards the thieves and steel sharp eyes. He was just a 5- year old kid, but was skilled with guns. Where did he get it anyway?

_"I won't let anyone to hurt my family again."_ Loki said suddenly to the shocked- face siblings and smiled tenderly for the first time after a year he was found by Mr. Alberts.

_"There is one rule in this world, though. Kill or get killed."_

"-my... Amy! AMY ALBERTS~! Are you there?" Allen waved a hand in front of Amy. Upon waving his hand, Amy snapped back and found herself in the sink. How did she got there anyway?

"Oh." she chuckled lightly as she rubbed the tears that welled up her eyes away. "Allen, you're hungry? Wait, I'll cook something for breakfast." Amy ramaged through the cup boards to get the materials and ingredients she needed to make sunny side ups and pancakes.

"Are you okay? You look so sad and was on the verge of crying..." Allen asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." she insisted and whispered, "...really..."

Allen knew it was a lie.

"Was it... Was it about last night?" he asked hesitantly.

Amy got the pan he needed and the ingredients. She set it on the stove and heat.

Amy was silent, her eyes covered by shadows, then sighed.

"I thought... I'm okay with it, but it appears I'm not..." she said without looking at Allen.

"What do you mean...?"

"I mean... This was the first time I talked about my parents death even it was a little. After that incident we haven't talked about it yet and it is painful to see my brother and sister trying their best to look happy for my sake. I could see part of myself in you and part of my siblings, too. So, I thought if I could talk about it with you it would make me feel better. I know this is a bit selfish, but I couldn't help it. It did made me feel a little better than before...and...sorry if I used you as an output. It wasn't the whole story, but it helps me a lot. I hope I could share this feeling with them." she explained.

Allen smiled genuinely at her even though she wasn't looking and said, "Same here. I didn't tell you everything. In fact, yours was longer than mine. I thank you because I felt lighter after our short talk about the past though it still hurts."

"Yeah... I know..." she said upon turning her head to him and smiled brightly. "Where is Mr. Marian by the way?"

"Uhhh... About that..."

**oOo**

At the living room once again on the couch sat a sobbing Tidus at the middle, Amy on his right, and Loki to the other side while Allen sat on a comfy chair next to Amy.

Loki closed his eyes and folded his arms. He was calm and collected once again after the chase and breakfast. Amy sighed a gigantic sigh, feeling hopeless to shut her brothers cries.

"So... They eloped, didn't they?" Tidus asked between sobs.

"Uhmmm... I said, Master isn't in his room..." what Allen was trying to say is that his Master was an early riser and probably out somewhere. And even though he had manly interest, he couldn't do some things like eloping. He still respected the women.

"And at the same time Yuna isn't here, too." Amy added.

"So in other words... They eloped." Tidus concluded.

"Idiot. I'm sure she is feeding the hens at the barn like she used to." Loki sighed.

"And that bastard is there taking advantage of my defenseless sister?" Tidus asked, finally he stopped crying.

The three stared at him blankly with one thought in mind.

What is he imagining?

"I've been travelling with Master for quite some time and I know he has a liking to ladies, but whatever you are thinking, I'm sure he couldn't do that." Allen explained, hoping to convince Tidus that nothing bad had happened to Yuna.

"...Do you know that I don't believe you?" Tidus asked Allen coldly.

Allen cringed at his question. He wasn't so sure what Cross had been doing this morning, but he knew he was telling the truth and nothing but the truth.

"Why don't we go at the barn and see if Yuna is there with Mr. Marian." Amy suggested. They all nodded and ventured outside to the barn.

The barn was 10 minutes of walk away from the house. The group was silent during the walk, thinking several of scenarios they might see once they reach the barn. Allen thought Cross hugged Yuna, Amy couldn't come up with anything since she barely knew the man and decided not to judge him based on what he heard from Allen. She thought they were simply talking. Loki, in contrary, didn't care at all. Whatever that man did was none of his business while Tidus was hysterical at whatever he was imagining. We can say it wasn't a pleasant imagination.

"We are here." Loki informed the dazed and lost in thoughts. Tidus visibly jumped at this and dreaded the moment when Loki carelessly opened the door. Afraid, he covered his face with his hands waiting for Amy to tackle the man or any yell of accusations, but nothing came. He decided to peek. Slowly, he released his hands from his face and rested it on his sides, and then he stood straight, staring at the scene.

What they saw was Cross embracing Yuna.

Hooray for Allen! He got it right!

Yuna's back faced them so they couldn't if she was sad or not.

Cross noticed their arrival and looked at them. Yuna felt the slight movement, so she looked up to see Cross was looking ahead. She followed his gazed and saw her siblings, Loki, and Allen watched them blankly.

"Oh. You're here." Yuna let go of Cross, wiped the tears, and smiled at them. "What are you doing here? Are you hungry? Sorry I didn't cook the breakfast."

"We are done with breakfast, Yuna. Why are crying? Did he hurt you?" Tidus asked, concerned, as he walked closer to Yuna and pulled him in an embrace.

"No. Actually, he helped me." she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup!" she beamed. "By the way, we should get going and deliver the eggs and fresh cow's milk to the town." she said and turned to Cross and Allen. "This way, Mr. Marian and Allen can go with you to the town faster. Don't forget to give them the foods I prepared for them in exchange to the ones Loki had accidentally gone to waste. Okay?"

"Understood." he smiled.

**oOo**

Cross sat on the balcony leaning his back against the wooden wall. He fished out his pack of cigarette, lit one stick, and inhaled on it.

Cross watched the smoke he puffed disappeared before him. He then held his head up to stare at the vast sky as two domestic birds flew across and disappeared in his sight. He was still thinking about what happened not long ago.

"... Uhmmm..."

Cross turned to his right to see Allen. The boy stood there as if his hands caught in a cookie jar and couldn't look at his Master directly.

"You have something to say?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"There are bottles of wine in the room where you slept."

"I know."

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"Did you... Used the remaining money we have to those wines?"

"Nope." Allen sighed in relief at this, however... "I will never use money for wine, but for gambling and beautiful angels only."

If possible, Allen would have collapse right there and then as he felt his heart sunk, his whole frame froze, and his world broke into pieces.

"Does that mean..."

"Debt."

No way! Allen yelled inwardly. Not just a week had passed since he was chased by debt collectors down to an alley where he was cornered and barely escaped. It was his first to experience such a thing in his life as far as he could remember.

"Why...? Shouldn't I start training now?" Allen asked.

"You body isn't ready yet for that kind of training. As of now, you have to learn different kinds of works be it washing the dishes or carry barrels. Once you got used to those kinds of works I will allow you to train. Your body must be prepared before that so you can activate your anti- akuma weapon without pushing yourself too much." he explained.

"I see... I understand. I will do my best!"

"That's the spirit."

"Mr. Marian, Allen. Everything's ready." Yuna informed from the door. "Tidus and Loki will be delivering the stocks to town, so you can ride with them."

"Thank you for the help, Yuna. We appreciate it."

"No problem. It was us who inconvenient you after all, Mr. Marian."

"But thank you, anyway. Let's go get our things, Allen."

"Right."

* * *

**Well, that was quite a background story for the siblings. Up next will be Loki's past. Just a bit, though. And something about what happened to Yuna, why was she crying when they found her with Cross and a man- to- man talk between Cross and Tidus. Allen and Loki will join them of course!**

**I hope you like the chapter~!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**See you!**

**#CBA**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is another long, boring chapter. Sorry about that, and... I decided to have Loki's past on the next chapter.**

**I'm done with the characterization of my OC's, but the scanner won't work so it may take some time before I could show you.**

**I hope you still like the chapter even though it's a bit boring... excuses like this is unforgivable, but please spare me.~**

**Enjoy! (?)**

**: )**

* * *

**Night Thirteen**

* * *

Morning breeze and starry night sky was not the only thing the snow white hair lad liked. He found out that the afternoon, when the sun was setting, was beautiful. He sat at the back of wagon; his silver eyes traced the grass fields outside as they passed. In his eyes they appeared yellowish and some where brownish which reminded him of honey and chocolate. He then landed his gaze up to the sky. It was like a canvas painted with the hue of yellow, orange, and red. When he looked at the horizon where the land and sky were connected, he noted that it would be a wonderful subject for a painter.

"Afternoon and evening are wonderful in here."

Allen looked over his shoulder to see Loki went out and sat beside him.

"Around this time you could see the wheat field appears like gold when you are at the hill and the grass is like chocolates. And if the sky is clear, you can see the stars, the constellations, at night."

Allen's mind was blank at the moment and was speechless. He didn't know what to say, thus he ended up staring at Loki with wide eyes. Loki felt a pair of eyes digging in him, so looked to his side and found that Allen was staring at him.

"What's up with that look?" Loki twitched and Allen jerked.

"Ah! Uhmm... So-sorry..."

"What're you apologizing for, twerp?"

_T- Twerp!? He called me twerp!_ Allen screamed in his mind. "Oh, Uhmm... Sorry because I was staring at you." he said calmly though his fingers fidgeted.

Loki noticed this, but said nothing as he averted his gaze to the horizon.

"Why are you staring at me then?" Loki asked.

"Eh? Well, this is the first time I talk to you since we met."

"Didn't we talk when we first met?"

"What?"

"I said the words _sorry _and _scary _that time, right?"

"Oh." _it wasn't a talk at all! He just spoke!_ "I thought you don't like talking. Amy said you hate talkative people."

"That nosy witch..." Loki muttered under his breath.

"Pardon?"

"I mean... It doesn't mean I hate noisy people, I do not talk."

"... You have a point..."

The then went silent as they both looked at the beautiful scene before them.

**oOo**

When the night fell, the group went to a clearing where they could set up fire and camp outside. Each of them set their covers on the ground where they will sleep on. And, to say the least...the atmosphere around Tidus towards Cross wasn't that appealing as he sat cross legged, folded his arms with a huff, and stared at Cross. The four of them sat around the fire Cross created waiting for the fish on stick to be cook. They didn't have to wait any longer food, though.

Allen took his first and stuffed his mouth, satisfied at the juiciness of the smoked fish Loki and Tidus had caught from a nearby river. Cross took his next and ate normally followed by Tidus, who was still staring warily at the half masked man, and then Loki.

"Do you have a grudge against him, idiot?" closing his eyes as he savoured his food, Loki asked.

"Shut up and stop calling me that!" Tidus averted his eyes to Loki as he yelled.

"I will if you stop acting like idiot." he retorded.

_This guy..._ Tidus growled inwardly.

Allen heard nothing from them, he was too busy with the bliss the food brought to him while Cross just ignored them completely.

Since the beginning, Tidus and Loki didn't get along. Tidus was oftenly offended by Loki's lack of interest at things and got irritated by his emotionless manner which leads to him acting like a mean, and rude. Loki in the other hand hated him because of his idiocy and now, since the death of their parents, it only got worst to the point Tidus would tease him about him being shy and all and thanks to Amy's loud mouth and his secret love towards the strawberry was revealed.

"There, there." Tidus patted the black haired boy on his head, messing his unruly hair. "I told you, you don't have to be shy! We've been living together all these years, so it isn't that embarrassing to call me brother right?"

_And when the hell is this topic came from?_ Loki said inwardly. "Even you say so, I was not legally adopted, my last name isn't Alberts, but Umber, we are obviously not related by blood, and most of all..." he said these words upon closing his eyes and paused as he snapped his eyes open and stared at Tidus with his sharp, glassy eyes. His face held nothing when he resumed and said, "Your siblings never call you brother even once since I came in your lives because you are a real idiot."

Tidus was surprised that he dropped the twig he picked up awhile back. He was speechless so as Allen and Cross. There was a heavy silence that hung around them you could hear the crickets making sound from their hiding place.

"Pfft.- BWAHAHAHA!" Tidus laughed out loud, Cross smirked, Loki didn't react at all, and Allen was left behind, lost in thoughts.

Just when Tidus was about to stop laughing, Allen asked, "Is there something funny? Loki just called you idiot." which caused Tidus to laugh more until his stomach aches.

"What? What? Is there anything to laugh about? Master, why are you smirking? Tell me, please."

"You don't get it?" his Master asked.

"Ahahaha! You poor little thing!" Tidus pointed at Allen while holding his stomach. Oncs he calmed down he said, "You see, our dear shy little boy here just answered me back! Usually he just ignores me or punches me. This is the first time I heard him said that! And he's talking more than before! I thought you've gone crazy, but I'm proud of you Loki!" he said merrily as he placed his arm on Loki's shoulder.

"... I don't find it something to laugh at all." staring at the blonde with his round silver eyes, Allen commented which made the teen stopped laughing immediately. Tidus blinked once, wondering why Allen would say it.

"You know, you're no fun at all."

"Master often says that to me." this reminded the blonde teen about what happened that morning. He sighed as he let go of his cold, black haired friend.

"I know you have something you wanted to ask me, Tidus."

The blonde teen glared at him and said, "What did you and Yuna talked about this morning?" in a dead serious tone.

"We talked about your parents' death."

Tidus' eyes widened at his answer. They never talked about it since that tragedy seven years ago, reason was Tidus was always reminded of the crime he did. He was traumatized after that incident and often had nightmares haunting him every night. He even got scared of holding kitchen knives and he would shake whenever he sees blood no matter how small it would be. Among them, Tidus was the one who got it worst unlike Yuna and Amy who will just cry over it. Because of this, no one eve spoke about that night.

For two years, Tidus had been like that until Loki helped him back even though he still refuses to talk about it.

Allen heard about this from Amy, but only a little so he didn't know the real story.

"Yuna told me everything. And I mean everything including your phobia of blood and knife before and you refused to talk about it. If you want, we can talk about that tragedy. This way you can move on with your life."

"You…" Tidus face darkened as he snarled threateningly as he glared daggers at Cross. He visibly shook out of rage, fisted his knuckles until it turned white, and gritted his teeth. "You have no right to say such a thing! It is none your business so you don't bring that topic out like it was nothing!" he yelled.

"Indeed, it has nothing to do with me, but seeing that lonely eyes of your twin I can't bring myself to ignore this." Cross stood and made his way towards the growling teen. "You are a man, Tidus. Face the truth. Are you that dense enough not to notice you siblings' feelings? Even Loki knows about this."

"What do you mean?" he growled. "That jerk knows nothing. He killed those thieves without any hesitations. He had the eyes of the killer when he did it. I saw it!"

"Haah… you don't get it." Cross rubbed his temple. "You, listen here." He snarled as he yanked Tidus closer to him by his collar. "You can't smile and laugh like nothing had happen. You can't show that damn face forever because that very same face hurt them. You can't show the world that you are alright. Because Yuna, Amy, and Loki know that you are hurting inside and it also hurts them to see you like that. Why don't you face your sin? Don't run away from your past mistakes. You got me?" and with that, he pushed him back, leaving a doubtful Tidus and went back to his position.

Cross was right. He had a point. He can't just run away to avoid the things he don't want to remember. He has to face it.

"Hey." Tidus called Cross without looking at him, but at the burning fire before him. "Tell me. What did Yuna said?"

…

About 11 hours ago…

Yuna was feeding the chicken when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Shadows covered her eyes, her lips quivered, and shoulders were tensed.

"What's the matter?" she jerked, surprised at the sudden voice. She spun around and saw the red haired man standing at the entrance.

"Ah! Mr. Marian! Nothing. Nothing's wrong. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be still asleep?"

"I'm an early riser fair one. I was just walking around when I saw you here." He said as he approached her. "What's wrong? You look so sad."

"Wha? Me? Hahahaha. Nah, I'm not!" obviously, she faked her laugh.

"Tell me… Is there something that bothers you? You know, you can't hide it from me. I can see it in your eyes. I can't let anyone like you to be like this. If you're sad, just tell me…" he soothed.

Yuna hesitated at first, but she let him know the things that bothered her a lot. She told him about the tragedy seven years ago. She and Amy already coped up with their lost so as Tidus, however, there is something in him that worries her. Tidus acted overprotective to them and always laughs and smiles which was strange because he wasn't like that before, but a calm, smart boy.

"He refused to hear anything about our parents and never gone to their graves even once. It seems that he still hasn't forgiven himself for killing the thief. Can you… help him?" she pleaded.

"Yeah… don't worry." He then pulled the sobbing blonde teen into a tight hug. They were like that for minutes until she calmed and when Tidus, Amy, Loki, and Allen came did he let go of her.

Now back to present…

"It hurts her to see you like that, acting like you are fine." Cross said.

Tidus said nothing. He just sat there, arms around his knees protectively as he stared at the fire with solemn face. The burning fire reflected on his eyes, making it look lively. "Hn. So she told you everything."

"Yeah…"

"Maybe you are right, I'm dense. I never realized they felt that way. Do you also feel that way, Loki?"

"Hn."

"I see… I thought if I act like this things will be the same again, but I'm wrong. This act proves my selfishness. How do I say this… I'm avoiding the reality, pretending to be happy and all, but I didn't know it would hurt you, Loki…and my siblings. It pains me to remember the past, so I tried my best to pretend that I'm happy so you won't worry to me anymore, but it has the opposite effect. I… want to… move on…" he trailed off.

"If you just talk about this you'll be fine. Yuna and Amy are obviously waiting for you to open up, you know?" Cross said.

"I…I see. But…"

"It isn't easy, but we always remember that we are here for you." lying on his back, and eyes were closed, Loki said in hopes of reassuring him.

"Loki…" Tidus trailed off as he stared at Loki, and then he smiled. "Thanks!"

"No problem, idiot. You are stupid after all, making your sisters worry for you that much. You aren't a gentle type." He turned his back on Tidus as he said.

"Like you're one to talk, you jerk!"

"Silence, Tidus. I don't want my apprentice to wake up and ask food to me." Cross stopped him when he noticed that he was about to yell another word.

Tidus looked towards the sleeping figure of the white haired lad. "Oh, did he fell asleep during you story telling?"

"Yeah, so don't wake him."

"Right, sorry…"

* * *

**It may be boring, but isn't it welcoming? No? Nah...**

**If you noticed, Loki never call them by name. : P**

**Thank you for reading... Please tell me how was the chapter.**

**See you!**

**#CBA**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone. It's been a while, hasn't it? Thank you for reading this so far, and thanks for the reviews, follows, and favourites. I appreciated it so much! Here, have some chocos.**

**Enjoy!**

**: )**

* * *

**Night Fourteen**

* * *

_"Young Master."_ a man, wearing a tail coat, with gray hair in his thirty's called when he knocked lightly on the wooden door. He waited for his young Master to answer, but nothing came, so he said, _"The instructor is here, Young Master. He is waiting at the garden."_

Inside the room the golden curtains were drawn open allowing the sunlight to wash out the darkness inside. At the right side, a huge bed in neon green was placed. Next to it was a night stand and a lamp while on the other side of the bed was a study table. Across the bed was a small neon green couch with golden swirls and a matching coffee table. To say the least, the room was luxurious bathed in green and gold.

On the couch sat a black haired little boy in white dress shirt and navy blue shorts. He was silently reading a book, Romeo and Juliet, which was one among his Shakespeare collections.

The boy sighed, closing the book.

_"Please tell him I'm coming." _he said to the man outside with a smile graced his young features. He really liked his instructor.

_"Right away, Sir."_

The boy had no idea what happened that beautiful and peaceful day. He just found his parents lying unconscious on the floor bathed in blood. He was terrified that he couldn't move from his spot. He was terrified so much he didn't know what kind of emotions should he show in that situation. He was frozen at the sight that he couldn't even feel the heat of fire that was slowly engulfing the whole manor. The next thing he knew was there was a man next to his parents' lifeless body, smirking at him.

The boy was enraged...

He knew that man killed his parents...

So, he pulled a small gun from his inner pocket and shot the man in a flash.

**oOo**

Loki snapped his eyes open, revealing his drark brown orbs that resembled chocolate. He sat up, ruffling his dark hair. _That dream...no, that memory. Again._ He thought.

"Up already? It's still around 4 in the morning." Cross spoke. He had his cigarette on his mouth while polishing his gun.

Loki looked at him, then on the gun.

"... That is a unique gun." he said.

"Of course, no one else in this world could imitate this. This is Judgement, by the way. The thing that I talked about the other day which I used to destroy akuma."

"I see..."

Cross halted polishing as he took a look on his gun. Satisfied, he put the rag in his pocket and his gun in its holster. "Yuna had mention that you are quite skilled with the guns."

"Yeah."

"You are young. How old are you when you start using guns?"

"Three. My father hired an instructor to teach me."

Loki had a thing on the guns since he was still a todler. His father noticed this when he was three years old and decided to have an instructor, his father's long time friend, to teach him. Loki really liked the man because he was kind and warm. He always smiles whenever he was with the man and his jokes really was funny for him. The man, his instructor, was his father's friend, a long time friend and he trusted him wholeheartedly, but...the man broke his father's heart. He turned his back on his father. Loki didn't know the reason behind the man's actions, however, he couldn't forgive him for killing his parents, for betraying his father who put all his trust towards the man.

After the funeral of his parents, Loki left and wandered off somewhere. He didn't know where he was going, but it seems his feet knew very well as it moved on its own. He was out of his mind, the tragedy in his family, the crime he did...everything made him numb inside out that he didn't noticed that there was a cliff ahead of him and he fell onto it. He stumbled against the splinter, rocks of different sizes, and branches and twigs as he rolled down the cliff and fell unconscious before reaching the wheat field. The next thing he knew was he was in an unfamiliar room and a little girl sat beside the bed he was lying on, grinning at him.

"Aren't you so young?"

"Yeah. I'm gifted after all.

Cross stared at him as Loki leaned back, hands pressing the ground behind him, as he looked up the tranquil dawn sky. He wanted to asked about Loki's parents since Yuna also mentioned that he never said a thing about how did he got to their wheat field injured. But, Cross decided to stay silent because of the look on Loki's eyes.

The eyes that was once devoid of life.

_Well, aren't I being too nosy? I know he won't answer even if I ask."_

**oOo**

When morning came, a scream erupted once again, disturbing the inhabitants of the forest. The three; Cross, Allen, and Loki, were preparing to depart when a shriek was heard. Cross ignored this with a sigh, Allen smiled sheepishly as a bead of sweat rolled down, and Loki twitched a brow at the sight that welcomed him.

At the foot of the wagon was Tidus wrestling against a creature, that was nibbling his leg, that he never seen before.

"KYAAAH! GET OFF! GET! OFF!" he whined as he pushed the creature in vain.

"What...is that?" Loki pointed at the golden sphere, about the size of basket ball, with a pair of wings and a tail that won't let go of Tidus' leg.

"That is Timcanpy, a golem. Master made him." smiling at him, Allen answered.

"A golem...huh."

"Yup."

"Heeey... Help me! This stuff toy is possessed!" Tidus called the three who seem not to care at all.

**oOo**

The ride up to town was pretty long. They still have to spend at least three more days before they got in there, and that was pretty boring as well seeing that all they do is to sit, eat, watch, talk a little, and shift in driving position. This kind of routine made Tidus sick and so…being the self proclaimed brilliant, he came up with an idea that would entertain them, or perhaps him, for the time they were travelling.

Currently, it was Cross who was driving, so at the back with the goods were Loki, Tidus, and Allen. Each of them was minding their own business. Loki was cleaning his gun, Allen was stretching Timcanpy's body out of boredom and Tidus…well…being as what he already was.

_Well, time to lighten up the mood~!_ The blonde teen beamed unbeknownst to them. Tidus shifted on his position as he grabbed his bag at his back and searched something inside. Loki and Allen noticed the movements, they watched as the blonde dug in his bag for quite some time with head poked inside and…

"TA~DAH~!" he exclaimed as he raised his right hand which held a box. "Let's have some snacks, guys! Allen, do you want some?"

"Ah, yes please!" Allen, who sat across him, crawled closer.

"How about you, Loki?"

"I'll pass…" hearing this made the blonde's face contorted into something that only those guys who had something up in their sleeves possessed.

"Really…?" face overshadowed and a smirked plastered on his face, he asked.

"Really. Now stop bugging me." the black haired boy said, averted his head outside.

"O~kay~!" he grinned in which Loki didn't saw as he was watching the scenery outside. "Allen, here. Just pick!" he held the opened box to the white haired lad for him to pick.

"Thank you, Tidus!"

And so, the two begun munching on whatever they were having until…

"This chewable strawberry candies are delicious, aren't they, Allen?" Tidus smiled innocently at the other boy while on the inside he was smirking, looking forward for the black haired boy's reaction. He heard from his little sister that Loki had an infatuation towards anything that has strawberries. Be it edible or not.

Meanwhile, Loki busied himself watching the birds flocked together and soared up high. Just watching the birds, the wheat fields, and the stars made him relax. He felt like he had no past to haunt him every now and then, like there was nothing to care about, like he was free of everything. Now, that reminded him of his childhood when he was with his mother at the garden, laughing to his heart's content as they joked around. He couldn't remember his mother's face well, and his father's, the emotions that once made him feel alive felt like a taboo to him, those emotions…the smiles, the laughs, the freedom to run around, feeling the gust of the wind like a bird flying up high...everything that was life…he couldn't remember. It was just now a vague feeling which makes him confuse sometimes. He had a difficulty in conveying his emotions ever since the betrayal of his father's friend, his instructor, and the death of his parents had put him on edge once. He may have forgotten how to smile or laugh, and the feeling of being alive, but he could never forget that warmth he felt in his chest once again when he found a new family. He was once devoid of life, but as the time goes by, he eventually learned what it is like to have someone who always smiles at you that makes you feel worth living.

"…" _it smells so sweet like…_ Loki thought. He was lost in thoughts that he didn't hear Tidus said 'strawberry'.

Realization hit him pretty hard and snapped his head towards the two who were enjoying their snacks.

"Tidus…" he spoke.

"Oh, Loki! What is it?" Tidus feigned innocence.

"That…" he blushed without knowing why.

"_That_ what?"

"It smells like…like…"

"_Like _ what?" Loki didn't notice that Tidus was mocking him.

"Loki! Why don't you have some? It's delicious! Oh, Amy said you like strawberries. These are strawberry flavoured chewable candies. Why don't you have some?"

"S-s-s-s-straw….be-r-ry…" Loki stuttered. _Why the hell am I stuttering!?_

"Ooohhh…really…?" the blonde teen smirked. "Here." Tidus held the box to give Loki some of the treats, however, when Loki, who seemed to be out of his mind, reached his hand out and was about to pick one, Tidus, being the trouble maker, snatched the box back before the strawberry boy could even had a slight touch.

This leave Allen wide eyed. _That was mean!_

And Loki…well, apparently he froze, his eyes were behind the shadows, and a depression loomed over him. The sparked that was on his eyes, immediately vanished as soon as it appeared.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Do you think you could have one? Didn't you say you'll pass? Iiiidiot! Ahahahahahaha!"

Allen looked at the laughing idiot, a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek as he smiled sheepishly. Then, he turned to Loki who was still frozen in his spot, but there was something that was terrifying on him as Allen felt the aura with a killing intent he emitted. _Loki is scary…_ the boy shuddered.

"Allen." Loki called suddenly.

"Y-yes…?"

"Is it okay if I shoot this guy?" he asked, sharp eyes still fixed at the laughing idiot who did not notice the sudden change of the atmosphere.

"…well…I guess…so?"

"Oh, right I forgot. I don't have any bullets. Perhaps you have a knife? Can I borrow it?"

"Oh- uhmm…I don't have. Sorry…" Allen lied, afraid that this time Tidus' head would be sent flying. _I'm not ready to see any bloodshed yet…_

"Then…there is only one option."

**oOo**

A woman in her late fifties was harvesting oranges when she heard horses' footsteps, the rumbling of the wheels, and…

"Scream?" she said, and then she looked over her shoulder to see nothing out of order. "Maybe I was just hearing things." And with that thought, she resumed harvesting.

Little did she knew, a wagon passed by followed by Tidus who was screaming as he rolled down the road like a cartwheel.

**oOo**

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Allen asked.

"That only serves him right." Loki answered as he savoured the contents of the box. With delight.

"I've never seen him this so delightful. Well, only strawberries can do that to him." Allen said to himself as he watched the black haired boy eating.

* * *

**Well...how was the chapter? I hope you enjoyed it so far?-**

**Allen: CBA~! I brought Loki with me!**

**Me: Wah! Thank you, Allen.**

**Loki: Why am I here?**

**Me: Don't you think you have to say something?**

**Loki: What do you mean?**

**Allen: Someone likes you!**

**Loki: Some likes- what!? That's absurd!**

**Me: Come on, Loki. You have to be greatful. Did you not read the messages?**

**Loki: ...I'm... busy memorizing the scripts...**

**Allen: You are not memorizing them, Loki. You just recorded them so that all you have to do is to lip sync.**

**Loki: ...fine...Well...thank you for the support! *vanishes***

**Tidus: Oh, he's just shy...**

**Allen/Me: TIDUS!**

**Tidus: Hi, guys. Loki was pretty harsh on you, yeah?**

**Me: You've got many bruises. Allen, bring him to the infirmary-no, infirmary's not good enough. Why don't you go to ICU instead?**

**Allen: Alright! Let's go Tidus, I'll just carry you.**

**Tidus: Careful-OW! YOU BROKE MY ARM!**

**Allen: Sorry...**

**Me: Well, so much for today. Thank you for reading! Please review and click the 'follow' and'favorite' buttons. Thanks!**

**See you!**

**#CBA**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating soon. You see, I've been cleaning my room for two days...HAH! TWO DAYS! And I am helping a friend in her project. : 3 By the way, just now, I was helping my little brother how to make an origami swan when I saw a stray snake turtle. Yep, you read it right. A SNAKE TURTLE, a little one. I don't know where it came from, it just appeared in front of me, walking- or crawling, out of the blue. The turtle was missing a leg sadly. : ( And the turtle stink of mud! What should I do?... I want to take care of the turtle, but my older brother said it is dangerous and that father has no extra money for its food...**

* * *

**Night Fifteen**

* * *

Spending four days travelling in a wagon to get to town together with a red haired smoker, debt maker, a blonde idiot, whose leg often bitten by a golden, round, and possessed _stuffed toy, _and a cold black haired who was obsessed in strawberries was not as boring as the white haired lad had first thought. Indeed, it was quite silent at first, but as they spent much time together the long ride to town became livelier. Allen would sometimes be found frozen on spot whenever Cross would pulled out a handful of notices, Loki would spend most of his time watching the scenes outside as they passed while ignoring Tidus who would tease him about him calling them by their names and would whine every time he was ignored. Loki did not remember him calling them by their names because he was literally not thinking straight the moment Tidus had refused to give him those chewable strawberry candies. It doesn't matter to Loki anyway.

**oOo**

"Ahhh… at last we're here!" Tidus said as he stretched his stiffed arms up.

They finally reached the town by noon.

The town they were in was just an ordinary town like the others Allen and Cross had been. It was a bit crowded though, people were buzzing here and there, a group of street children run away from a man who was chasing them because they stole a three pieces of bread, and vendors calling for customers. Allen felt nostalgic, he felt like it has been ages since he last came to a lively town.

"Thanks for ride." Said Cross, grabbing their things out of the wagon.

"No problem!" Tidus beamed, posing like a hero. "By the way, this is the goods Yuna prepared for you two." He handed them a bag full of foods, first aid kit, and things they might need in their journey. Allen took it and thanked the blonde teen.

"Thank you, once again." Smiling, Allen said. "Please say hello to Yuna and Amy once you got back home."

"Sure! Leave it to me!"

"Well, then. We're going. Thanks for everything." Said Cross, tipping his hat.

"Yes, yes. Ah-!" Tidus jerked when he felt his leg being bitten by some creature. He mechanically looked down and paled when he saw the golden golem nibbling his leg. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! LET GO! LET GO! DON'T EAT MEEEEEEHHH!" he yelled, shaking his leg frantically.

Even though this kind of scene always happens since then, Tidus will never get use to it. Cross told him that it was not a possessed stuff toy, but a golem, a golden golem named Timcanpy.

"Just get it over with. It's just a golem." Eyes closed upon rubbing his temple in annoyance, Loki said.

"I COULDN'T CARE LESS IF IT IS A STUFF TOY, A GOLEM, OR A WHATNOT! IT JUST FREAKS ME OUT! GET IT OFF!" he cried.

Loki ignored him and just proceeded on unloading the boxes that will be delivered to stores while the Master and apprentice stared blankly at the hysterical blonde.

"Timcanpy really likes him, right Master?"

"Yeah. I wonder if Tim would like to come with us or stay with Tidus like that."

It took them past half an hour before they were able to pry the golden golem off the blonde's leg. Tidus was greatful to them and cursed the 'possessed stuff toy' before they split.

**oOo**

Allen wanted to train so badly, but Cross told him he was not ready for it yet. His Master said he has to learn different kinds of works and earn money for their expenses, or more like, for paying Cross' debts. At first it was fine for him to work and earn money for their selves; after all, he used to work at the circus as an errand boy until a crazy clown came into his life and adopted him. Since then, he learned how to balance himself on a ball, how to juggle, how to do a cartwheel, magic, and so on and so forth. All thanks to Mana Walker who thought him everything he knew. These abilities helped Allen to do his odd job much easier than an average kid his age. Well, the idea of working while under the care of Cross Marian, the great, was not that bad because he did not want to be a burden to him until the very day he tasted the wrath of debt collectors, his Master's harem, wines, and his gambling in which he often lose his bets.

As they walked down the pavement, Allen noticed how those women of all ages stared at his Master with thirst though Allen couldn't understand it yet. The stares the women were sending towards their direction made Allen uncomfortable. Some of them looked at him directly because of his odd hair color and his peculiar scar. And this occurrence really made him anxious, and insecure.

_Maybe I should by a cap to cover my hair…_

Allen brushed off his feelings and looked straight to where they were going. Even though he was small, he could see the sea up ahead.

Fed up of the stares his Master received and his anxiety made its best, Allen looked up, brows furrowed in a worried way and said, "Master, you are gaining a lot of attention from people. It is because of your clothes, right? I think you should change, Master." Little did Allen know, it was not because of his Master's uniform, but his looks and charisma.

"Is that so? But I should not change, Allen. This uniform will tell us apart from ordinary people, that we are exorcists. This way, we set ourselves as baits for akumas to come out and attack us. It is to attract akumas for short." Cross explained without looking at his apprentice.

"I see…" Allen replied as he looked back straight, still thinking and processing the explanation his Master had provided him.

It did not take them too long before they reached the quayside, but…

"Looks like we'll be busy for a moment." Cross smirked as a horde of level one and two akumas rose from the body of water and from the sky. Allen's cursed left eye then activated at the sight.

"This is what I'm talking about, Allen."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**

**See you!**

**: )**

**#CBA**


	16. Valentine's Day Special extra

**Love is in the air this season. So, I add this extra chapter for a change and have some break. I hope you guys will like this short, not so fluffy, but sweet chapter. Please do not forget the review. Than you very much.**

***hearts***

**Valentine's Day Special Chapter**

**DO YOU LIKE IT, MASTER?**

.

.

.

.

.

A day before the 14th of the second month of the year, the little boy with snow white hair and scarred face was ordered by his Master to run an errand one early morning. His Master's orders were absolute; defy it and you'll be punish and one mistake will lead you to something you would never imagined. So, not wanting either of it, the little boy in his white long sleeve button up shirt with a red ribbon tied around his neck, a navy blue sweater on top, a pair of black trousers and shoes, and a contrasting white gloves, he made his way to a bar where he could get a job and would be paid fairly.

The little boy pushed the door open, making the bell that was hung up at the upper right corner ring and alerted a young man wearing some kind of red, white, and black uniform. He was wiping a goblet clean when he turned to the door and saw a kid entered.

"Hey, kid." he called, smiling so as not to scare the boy. "What brought you up here? Kids like your age is not allowed here."

"I know and I'm sorry about it." was the kid's straight answer. "But, can I work here? A day will do, I think."

The young man looked at him, wondering why such a kid his age would go in there and asked to work even just for a day. It also occured to him that the kid might need some money as soon as possible specially tomorrow is-

"I see..." he smiled. "I think I have a perfect job for you."

"What? Are you not going to call someone like a manager or something to ask permission to let me?"

"Oh...? How do you know that thing?" he asked, surprised at how the kid knew things like that.

"I often face with the likes of them when I'm asking for job though there were others who are scary to approach." the kid answered. "So...?"

"Well, you don't have to worry about the manager."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the owner of the bar."

"Really!?"

"Yep. So, come on in and start cleaning those bottles of wines for me."

"Yes! Right away, sir!"

And so, the boy cleaned all the bottles enthusiastically. He even placed them on the shelves in which the owner was greatful, so in exchange he was paid double the amount they agreed on.

"Thank you for your hard work today, kid! Now you can spend your time with your girl to celebrate Valentine's Day." said the owner. He stood at the door, wanted to see the boy off to his home safe that night.

"Girl? Valentine's Day?" confused, the boy asked.

"Eh? You don't know?"

The boy shook his head. "I don't know what you are talking about, mister."

"Oh, I see." the young man trailed off as he scratched the back of his head. "So, what are you here for?"

"Master, told me to buy him Romani Conti this evening so I went out early and wounded up here. I will use this money I earned to buy it."

"What? You know, no offense, but whoever your Master is, he is a jerk for letting a kid like you do this."

"You're wrong, sir."

"Eh? So, is he a good man?"

"No, sir. In fact..." he paused. His innocent facade turned into dark. "He IS a DEMON." he grinned for a moment then mopped on the ground, chanting the words 'debt', 'gambling, and 'women'.

"Ah-uhmm. Kid, about Valentine's... It is about love. A day when you will treat someone close to you. You know like giving them chocolates. I don't know what kind of person he is, but I think you should make a plan for tomorrow and surprise him. Maybe he will warm up to you. What do you think?"

Based on what he had heard, the kid thought of the possible scenorios where his Master would change his pace and treat him not like a duck laying golden eggs but his student with care. Maybe it won't hurt to try? Besides, his late father treated him on Valentine's by giving him chocolates and cakes which made him warm up.

With that in mind, the kid thanked him and went off somewhere else instead of home as he thought of a plan to celebrate Valentine's with his Master.

_"Valentine's Day is just not a day for couples, but also for families, relatives, and friends. Even enemies!"_

He remembered his father had told him before the first time they celebrated the holiday.

**Valentine's Day Special**

The next day, the kid found himself blending with the shadows in the alley where he could cry without anyone noticing him.

Apparently, the kid did not buy the wine he was told to instead, he bought a box of chocolate and decided to not come home until he was fast asleep. When morning came, he was woken up by a banging sound of the door to his bedroom and an enraged long red haired man with a half mask on his face. His Master was furious at him because he did not return on time last night. He apologized quickly and gave him a box of chocolate and greeted him a 'Happy Valentine's Day, Master.'. But, it only made his Master gone mad for bringing the damned chocolates home and not his Romani Conti. Not thinking straight, he slapped the kid's hands, which held the box, and slapped him across his cheek. The box flew to the other side of the room and tumbled; the contents scattered on the floor while the little boy sat on the floor with his shell- shock face.

The kid reached for his hurt cheek and his tears began flowing freely. His Master was taken aback, he regretted what he had done. He shouldn't have hurt him. He knew his student wanted him to be happy this Valentine's, but his anger drained that thought because he was so worried about the kid last night that he had fallen asleep on the couch, waiting for him. When he woke up, he saw the kid's shoes and bolted upstairs.

Sorry for what he did, he kneeled down and attempted to comfort the kid and tell him that he was sorry and that he liked the chocolates. Yes, he attemtped to, but the kid took his action seriously and dashed out of his room until he reached the pavement and wounded up in an alley where he was currently crying as silently as he could.

"*hic* I- I didn't mean... *hic* to...to a-anger him..." he said between hiccups as he rubbed the tears away and suppressed his sobs.

"Allen."

The kid flinched, his eyes widened in fear. He did not know what to do. Should he face him or run away? But, there was no way he could run away now that the dead end was just a step away from.

He was afraid. The kid was afraid that he hyperventilated. He was panicking inside.

_What should I do? What should I do?_ Was the only thought that kept on running in his mind.

The next thing that happened was something he would never expect to ever happen.

His Master hugged him tenderly from behind and said,

"I'm sorry."

_He smells chocolates and not tobacco or alcohol. Did he...?_

"The chocolates...it's delicious."

The kid was surprised. Did he heard him right?

Forcing the hiccups to stop though it did not, he looked over his shoulder and came face to face with his Master, whose head rested on his back, regret written all over his face.

"Did you...like it, Master?" the kid asked.

"Yes." the man smiled. "Yes, I like it. Happy Valentine's Day, too, idiot apprentice." he hugged the kid more.

The boy turned his head back to the wall and leaned on his Master's embrace. He closed his eyes, smiling at the warmth that came from the man.

"Happy Valentine's, idiot Master."


End file.
